Tomorrow Came
by unicorn24601
Summary: The sequel to A World You Long To See. Éponine and Enjolras live in the present day world, unaware of their past, or their lives together in the 19th century. What will it take for them to find each other again? É/E Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Tomorrow Came! This is the modern sequel to 'A World You Long To See' and if you haven't read it, go do that now. It's not necessary, but you should. And if you have read it, welcome back! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. Wow, I'm already sick of these.**

Chapter One

_Éponine found another chair to out her foot on. She was that much farther from the top of the barricade. Five feet... smoke filled her lungs. Two feet... she could almost see over the top... **BAM!**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**. Éponine jerked awake with a shooting pain in her shoulder. Her left shoulder had never been very good, and the doctors didn't know why. Her left arm was very capable, but her shoulder was just prone to hurting often. And now she was dreaming about getting shot in that very place. How odd.

Éponine groggily got out of bed, not wanting to disturb her roomate. Musichetta was a kind girl, but last year she had been known as the campus slut when it was discovered she was dating two guys at once. The weird part was that not only did the guys _know_ about it, they were _friends_.

Éponine always got up earlier than Musichetta because she liked to go on walks before a shower. It helped her clear her head. Today she felt she really needed to clear her head. So she pulled on some clothes and headed out.

* * *

Éponine was passing the park when she thought again about that weird dream. There had been confusing thoughts running through her head. _I_ _have to keep him safe... the idiot will get himself killed without me... oh, why did I deliver Marius' stupid letter?_

Some of that Éponine understood. Her best friend was named Marius. But why would she be delivering his letters?

Lost in thought, she had found herself in front of a cafe. It was a little French cafe called Cafe Musain. The owner prided himself on the fact that it shared the name and structure of a real cafe in Paris that held the Student Rebellion of 1832.

"Many people died that day," he would tell anyone who'd listen. "They say that only two guys got out. Oh yeah, and one girl, she was one of the guy's girlfriend."

Éponine found she quite liked that fact that there was at least one girl involved in that battle. She'd just recently been assigned to do a project on something in French history. Éponine decided right then and there that the Student Rebellion of 1832 would be hers.

She could start her research right now.

Éponine jogged into the cafe, thankful it was already open at seven thirty. She approached the counter and ordered a coffee from a guy abiut her age with sparkling brown eyes and matching hair. After placing the cup in front of her, he asked, "Anything else I can get you?"

Éponine saw her chance. "Yeah, um, you wouldn't happen to know much about the Student Rebe-"

"The Student Rebellion of 1832?" He said eagerly. Éponine nodded. "You see, I'm doing a project for school, and I heard your boss sort of-"

"Is obsessed with it? Sort of. I love it, though, I'm not complaining. I think it's so cool that those students tried to make a difference even though they were well-" he stopped. "Sorry, I'm rambling." Éponine had been quite engrossed, actually.

She invited him to sit down at one of the booths with her to tell her more. He readily agreed. "I'm Combeferre," he said. "Éponine," she offered, shaking his hand. "Now- rebellion."

Combeferre got back on track. "Right. So these students, every week they would get together in this one cafe..."

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter one! I hope my followers from the other story thought it was up to par! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yaaay for all my followers, old and new!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

Chapter Two

Enjolras kept having the same dream. Well, it was never _exactly_ the same, but it was the same story every night.

He would be sitting in a cafe. The Cafe Musain, actually. Two of his friends were in there. He could never really tell which two. That's all they'd ever do, sit in the cafe, but why did these feel like nightmares?

Enjolras knew why. Because every night, he'd sit in that cafe with two of his blurry friends and feel an overwhelming sense of worry.

The dreams started in senior year of high school, and every night they evolved just a bit. Some nights he could see the red of the jacket his dream self would be wearing, one time he thought he recognized one of the friends as Joly.

This feeling of worry, however, strengthened every night. Whatever his dream self was worried about, it must be something very important.

Last night was special, though. Last night Enjolras had dreamed something different.

* * *

It had started the same, worrying in the cafe with two friends, but he could see much more. The two friends, it was indeed Joly, and the other was his best friend Combeferre.

They were dressed oddly. How had he never noticed that? It looked like something out of the 1800s. He was dressed that way too, but his jacket was a startling shade of red, with a matching scarf tied around his hip.

The worrying feeling had intensified, though, so much it almost hurt. Then one of his other friends, Courfeyrac burst through the door, telling them that a small boy had been shot.

Enjolras walked out of the cafe towards the boy. The crowd parted to let him through, all giving him apologetic looks. He reached the center.

Marius Pontmercy was kneeling on the ground, also in period dress. He looked distraught. In his arms was the boy. _No, wait... that wasn't a boy... _Enjolras felt as if his whole universe had completely shattered around him.

Enjolras woke up in a cold sweat, with tears threatening to pour down his face.

He needed to escape. He threw on some clothes and got in his car. He drove to the Cafe Musain, which had been the setting of his dream. Besides, maybe Combeferre was working this morning.

* * *

He walked into the cafe. Combeferre, hopefully, would be on duty right about now.

Enjolras heard a voice from the corner. "The guards tried reasoning with the students, but they all just yelled , 'Until the Earth is free!'" Combeferre was speaking animatedly to a girl whose back was to Enjolras.

Enjolras didn't want to disrupt the conversation, but he needed someone to talk to about this dream. Enjolras walked over to the table.

He crossed his arms. "Don't you have work to do?" Combeferre looked up. "Enjolras! Good morning, then! How are you this fine day?"

"Fine thanks," Enjolras waved him off. Enjolras turned to tell the girl excuse me.

He found himself staring at her. She was staring back.

He was always worried in his dreams. But now, why did he feel so relieved?

* * *

**A/N: I thought this one was pretty good. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it's been a while. I'm sooo sorry you don't even know how sorry I am! But between Oliver! and 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee rehearsals, I'm swamped. So updates may be a little slow for a while, especially since I'm going out of town for a while. **

**Who got the deluxe soundtrack? It's my life now.**

**I know it might be selfish of me to ask, but does anyone want to make a cover for this story? I am awful at art in general, so I need some help. You can send it through kik, my username is unicorn24601 because I'm creative.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

Chapter Three

Éponine had been listening intently to Combeferre's tale, and was starting to wish she'd brought something to take notes on, when the bell on the door rung behind her.

She dismissed it. It was just another customer coming into the cafe. Combeferre was still talking when a man came over to the booth. He was standing at such an angle where Éponine couldn't see his face, though. He crossed his arms. "Don't you have work to do?" The man asked. Éponine was fairly sure he was joking.

"Enjolras!" Combeferre started to greet the man, but Éponine didn't hear past the name. Enjolras... It sounded so familiar.

The man turned to her. He looked as if he was about to say something, but he didn't. He just looked at her. Éponine took in his appearance.

He was ridiculously handsome, that was the first thing she noticed. He had curly blond hair, with a strong jawline and chiseled features. But what captivated Éponine most about his appearance was his eyes. They were a bright blue that was unlike anything she'd ever seen.

All those things about Enjolras went through her head in a matter of a second.

Éponine knew she had to say something. "So... Enjolras," she started. His name wasn't as hard to pronounce as she had originally thought it would be, in fact, it seemed to sit rather comfortably on her tongue.

"Yes?" He replied.

"How do you know Combeferre?"

Combeferre spoke up. "Enjolras an I have been close friends since elementary school, wasn't it first grade?"

Enjolras nodded absentmindedly, his eyes still locked onto Éponine.

Combeferre broke the strange silence. "Care to sit down, my friend?"

Enjolras nodded again and slid into the booth beside Combeferre.

Combeferre introduced her. "Enjolras, this is my new friend Éponine. She is doing a project on the Student Rebellion of 1832 and I was just giving her some background."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows. "You're doing a project on the Student Rebellion, eh? So am I. What professor?"

"Professor Fauchlevent."

"Really? Then it seems I'm in your class. We chose the same event, though. Maybe we could work together?"

Éponine's dark side, the one that didn't trust anyone, the side that lied and cheated and stole, told her not to do anything with this stranger.

But her other side told her to find out more about this guy, Enjolras. There was just something about him that was so... familiar. Huh. Hadn't she already thought that about his name?

"Um... sure, I guess. I'm all for extra help."

* * *

Enjolras felt like a complete idiot. _What the hell is wrong with you_, he thought. _I don't even know this girl, for all I know she could be dumb or mean or one of those awful girls that giggle at me when I pass by._

But then he said yes. Why did that make him happy? He couldn't help the smile that creeped onto his face. "Great! You wanna get together and plan? I'll give you my number." He pulled a napkin from the dispenser on the table and took the pen right out of the front pocket of Combeferre's apron, scrawling down his number.

Éponine took another napkin ans snatched the pen from Enjolras' hand. "Hey!" He said indignantly. She smiled at him slyly and wrote down her number.

"How 'bout tomorrow? In the public library? Does ten AM sound good or is that too early?" She asked. "That's just fine," Enjolras replied, nodding fervently.

"I'll call you," Éponine said, standing up from the booth. "Well, I've got to go, my roommate will get worried," she said. "Thanks for the help, Combeferre. And I'll see you tomorrow... Enjolras." She flashed them a smile and whisked out the door.

Combeferre stood up and nudged Enjolras with his elbow. "She's something, isn't she?" Enjolras nodded.

"You fancy her."

Combeferre was answered with a elbow to the ribs.

Combeferre took that as confirmation.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! You might think of this as a filler chapter, but frankly, I don't believe there is such a thing. I think everything adds to the story, no matter how trivial it may seem. What do you think on the subject of 'Filler Chapters'? I'd like to know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm going to be in Italy for ten days, I'm leaving tomorrow later in the day, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to post while I'm there. So I'm gonna try to post as much as I can today, tonight and tomorrow morning! But if I can't post there, you won't get Enjy and Eppie for twelve whole days! It makes me sad, too.**

**Big thanks to AnneMarie24601 for my amazing new cover! (And the highly intellectual kik conversation about why people don't like Cosette)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. I'm smart, but I'm not _that_ smart.**

Chapter Four

Enjolras received a call from Éponine that very same evening.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded from the other end.

"Éponine?"

"Oh thank God, I thought I'd dialed the wrong number. Cafe napkins are hard to read, you know."

Enjolras chuckled. "So, before we do all that boring school crap, I want to know more about this mysterious study partner of mine," she said.

Enjolras dismissed the fact she called school crap, and started to tell her more about himself. He didn't realize how much he'd told her until she pretty much knew his entire life story.

Éponine didn't complain. She started telling him about herself.

They had started talking at seven o'clock. It was two am.

Enjolras pointed this out to her. Éponine gasped. "Holy shit, I have a ten o'clock library meeting!"

The line went dead. She sure is an odd one, Enjolras thought, smiling.

He went to bed that night feeling as if he'd had a very productive day.

* * *

The next morning Enjolras came into the library at exactly nine forty-five. He wasn't sure where to meet her presicley. _Funny_, he thought, eight hours of talking and they never even had discussed the project.

Enjolras sat in one of the chairs close to the entrance so he could see her come in.

Moments later, Éponine came through the door. She looked around, probably for him, and he stood up. "Éponine," he called as loud as he dared.

She broke into a smile at the sight of him. She walked over to him and have him a friendly hug. Enjolras was startled.

Éponine picked up on his surprise. "Well, I know more about you then most of your friends by now. I think we've reached hug stage," she said with a cheeky smile.

"True."

Éponine was the one to propose that they search for books on the rebellion before turning to the computers. Enjolras readily agreed. He was impressed that she preferred books to technology, even though the latter was almost always faster. He personally believed books to be far superior. Now it appeared he wasn't alone.

They searched the history section to find French history, then searched the French history section to find the Student Rebellion. It was slow work, but neither of them minded.

They both returned to a corner table with their arms laden with books. "I couldn't find any books about the Student Rebellion, but these might have something in them," Éponine said, shrugging.

"Same." They sat down and set to work.

Apparently the Student Rebellion if 1832 was not very well known, because an hour had passed and there hadn't been any mention of it in any of the books.

Enjolras was about to give up and head to the computer when Éponine squealed. "Enjolras! I found something!" She whispered excitedly.

Enjolras walked around the table and read over her shoulder. It was a book about the history of Paris. The passage was titled 'The 1832 June Rebellion of Students'. Enjolras read eagerly.

_In June of 1832, a general of the French army fell ill. The man, General Lamarque, was considered 'The People's Man', fighting for the poor and oppressed._

_Due to the unjust justice system, a group of students decided to rise up against the government, in an attempt to restore equality and freedom to France._

_The students met almost every night at a small cafe called the Cafe Musain, where they would discuss plans. The plans of these students went almost completely unnoticed._

_When Lamarque died, the students decided to rise up. They stormed Lamraque's funeral procession, and used chairs, sofas, tables, etc. to build a massive barricade. Said barricade was constructed in less than an hour directly in front of the Cafe Musain._

_The barricade remained for three days. Finally, in a short and bloody final battle, the 'revolution' was over and the army won, leaving all but three to be casualties._

_The names of all the people involved in the rebellion is unknown, but based on the journal of poetry found that seemed to belong to one of the "Les Amis l'ABC", some names are known. The list of known participants is below. Some are referred to only by their last names._

_Enjolras Armand- The leader. He supposedly survived._

_R. Grantaire- The first name of this man is unknown._

_Marius Pontmercy (Rumoured)- A rich baron._

_Combeferre- A philosophy student, apparently Enjolras' right hand man._

_It is rumoured that a woman was indeed at the barricade. Little is known of her. It is believed, though, that she was the mistress of either Enjolras Armand or Marius Pontmercy. It is also rumoured that she was in cahoots with the most dangerous gang in Paris at the time, the Patron-Minette._

"Oh my God," said Éponine. "Enjolras, what's your last name?"

"Armand."

"That... is the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. And Marius, too!"

Enjolras looked at her. "You know Marius?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

Enjolras pressed on about the passage. "I know people with all those names. They are all part of a protest group I'm organizing," he said. "Every last name on that list is also a name of one of my friends."

They decided to check out the book and call it quits- both of them were thoroughly disturbed by this. It sended shivers up their spines.

* * *

That night, they both had those dreams again.

* * *

**A/N: Review por favor?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm writing this while on the train to go to the airport for Italy!**

**Also guys, just letting you know, this whole story has more curses in it than the last one, simply because we curse way more now than people did then. Shit. See, right there?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Five

Enjolras had the exact same dream as the night before, the clearer version of his nightly dreams. But this time it went on.

_He was standing at the foot of a giant wall of furniture, and looking at his friend Marius cradling a person that seemed to be a boy, but on closer inspection, was a skinny girl._

_Enjolras suddenly recognized her as Éponine. He felt a grief that he had never known before, but kept his composure. His dream self was thinking, Not in front of Marius. You can't be sad in front of Marius._

_He reached down and scooped Éponine into his arms. His friend Joly led them into the cafe and they laid her down on a table._

_Joly treated her wounds, and when she was declared stable, Enjolras stayed in there. He felt time passing, wondering why his dream self wasn't getting of his ass and actually moving._

_Finally Éponine woke up. And so did Enjolras._

Éponine's dream was just like her last one, too. She was climbing up the giant barricade, and heard the boom, felt the pain in her shoulder. But this time, the dream went on.

_She collapsed onto the top of the barricade. She spotted the concerned green eyes of Marius Pontmercy, standing, looking down at her. He was holding a torch in one hand and a barrel of gunpowder in the other. He handed them off to Courfeyrac, who grabbed them and ran to the direction of the cafe._

_"'Ponine? What've you done?" Marius said. Then he saw the blood that was no doubt already everywhere. "'Ponine! Come, we will bring you down to Joly." He picked her up and started down the barricade._

_They had reached the bottom and Marius put her down to find Joly, but she didn't let him go._

_"Get...", she started._

_"What? Get what? 'Ponine, what is it?"_

_Éponine tried to say Enjolras, but it came out as complete jibberish. Wait... Why had she tried to say Enjolras? Why Enjolras?_

_"Just get him," she breathed. There was something up with this dream. Why had she called for Enjolras? _

_She saw the man himself push through the crowd, and a feeling of joy swept over her. Then her head lolled onto Marius chest and she closed her eyes._

Éponine woke up. Had she just... died? No, it didn't feel like that, but Dream-Éponine had definitely passed out.

* * *

The next night, Enjolras' protest group met in the cafe. Enjolras was still shaken up at the fact that a man with his exact same name had led a protest group like his in a cafe that was exactly like this one.

Of course, his protest was different. There wouldn't be any guns, or any violence (hopefully). Enjolras' group was protesting the school repealing the scholarships of students who didn't do well on one or two tests, which was a big issue, but he wasn't overthrowing the government.

And yet, he had to admire this other Enjolras Armand, who had been willing to die for something he believed in. Or maybe he'd been willing to die for that possible mistress of his. Somehow Enjolras knew that unnamed girl had been with the leader, not that Marius. Somehow that thought of the girl with the other Marius was not a thought Enjolras enjoyed.

This other Enjolras was an inspiration. He was a hero, and Enjolras decided to honor him. He called the meeting to order.

"Attention!" He yelled. Everyone turned to him. "I think it is time our organization has a name."

Everyone nodded. They clearly thought having a name might be cool, but it was apparent none of them really cared. "What's it going to be?" asked Combeferre.

"Les Amis l'ABC."

Looks of confusion passed over all his friends faces, except for Combeferre, who was grinning like a madman.

"What the fuck does that mean?" asked Rocky Grantaire, who just went by Grantaire, his reasoning being 'The movie is cool, but it's a stupid name for an actual damn human being'.

"Grantaire, must every other word be a curse?" asked Marius.

Grantaire shot him a look. "Yes," he turned to Enjolras. "You didn't answer the _fucking_"- he shot Marius a sideways glance- "question."

Enjolras smiled and turned to Combeferre. "Would you like to answer the question?"

Combeferre grinned even more widely and started explaining the title to the group.

Enjolras was listening for extra information when Éponine walked into the cafe. She caught sight of him and smiled, walking over. "Hey," she said.

"Hey. Combeferre is talking about the rebellion."

"Ooh, fun."

When Combeferre was finished, Grantaire took off his dark green beanie, ruffled his hair, and said, "Damn. I need another drink."

"You always do," pointed out Courfeyrac.

* * *

After the meeting, everyone was just laughing and drinking, except for Enjolras, who was at a corner table, engrossed in his book.

He didn't notice the girl sit across from him. It was some girl from his political science class, one of the ones that giggled at him.

"Hey," she said, twirling her hair. Enjolras looked up and quietly sighed. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just over there and thought you looked lonely." Enjolras knew that was _not_ why the girl was over here.

The girl twirled her hair some more and bit her lip exaggeratedly. Enjolras resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Éponine was talking to Marius at the counter and saw that Enjolras needed rescuing. "One second," she interrupted Marius and walked over to Enjolras.

Seeing the girl's attempted flirting, Éponine knew Enjolras needed a lot of help.

So she did the only thing she could do. She sat down next to him and kissed him full on the mouth.

The girl hurriedly stood up and walked away, seeing she had no chance.

Éponine pulled away. Everyone in the cafe was staring at them, and Enjolras looked like he'd just been slapped. Éponine shrugged. "You're welcome."

She got up and returned to the counter, aware that all eyes were on her. Éponine turned to Marius. "Sorry, I interrupted you. You were saying?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, it wasn't a romantic kiss. Well it might've been, but they don't know that.**

**Don't expect updates for 12 days :( but I might be able to post I'm not sure yet. Just don't get your hopes up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good news! I have wi-fi in Italy! Today was the first day and I had so much fun! Honestly, I don't know how people live here without ballooning to the size of Brujon! The food is insane!**

**PLEASE READ THIS BIT: From now on, every chapter will start with a dream sequence, either Enjolras' or Éponine's. It'll say whose it is every time, with their name and then DS. This is experimental and I might stop doing it, but I'm going to try it out.**

**Warning: Enjolras is pretty OOC in this one, but you would be too if Éponine kissed you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis!**

Chapter Six

_Enjolras DS_

_Marius was screaming at Enjolras. He and Marius weren't the best of friends, but they always got along until this edition of his dream. _

_"Oh spare me! You, the marble man, with 'no time for love'? Like you actually have feelings for her? Please! Why her? Why not someone tougher who would be able to-" Marius spat._

_"She is tough!" Enjolras was pretty sure who they were talking about._

_"She is not! She acts like she is so that people won't pity her! And you make her fall in love with you, why? Tell me why, Enjolras. Did you want to take advantage of her, because I didn't think you were the type," Marius fumed._

_Enjolras felt the overwhelming urge to hit him, and then Éponine screamed, "ENOUGH!" Enjolras looked at her and felt that feeling again._

* * *

Over the next couple days, all of the Les Amis gave Éponine very weary looks. She didn't think that one little kiss was such a big deal, but apparently it was.

Enjolras was acting the most strange of all of them. Éponine would catch his eye and then his cheeks would turn pink and he'd look away. Éponine marveled at the fact that she could wheedle such obvious emotion from the marble man.

She needed to confront him about this weird behavior of him and his friends. So she called him.

Enjolras picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Éponine."

Éponine thought she heard his phone drop, but it seemed he'd been able to catch it before it hit the ground. Éponine couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly, his voice returning to its normal professional tone.

Éponine wanted to talk in person. "Do you want to meet in the library again tomorrow at ten? It just worked so well last time."

* * *

Enjolras was so relieved Éponine didn't want to talk about that kiss. "Sure, yeah. See you then," he said into the phone, and then hung up.

He didn't understand why exactly she'd kissed him. Well, yes he did, she'd been trying to fend off that girl, but why? What did Éponine have against the girl? And why did she have to kiss him? Why couldn't she have just asked the girl politely to leave?

The next morning rolled around all too soon.

* * *

Éponine was waiting for him in that same corner table. "Before we start," she said as he sat down. _Oh shit_, he thought. Of course she was going to talk about it, he'd been stupid to think that she'd let it slide. She was the most stubborn person he'd ever met.

Éponine noticed the look on his face. "You know what I'm going to say, then. Okay, well I'm just wondering why you and your friends are suddenly acting like I'm from another planet."

Enjolras cleared his throat. "Well.. I think it's because I'm not the most... romantically... inclined," he struggled to find the right words, for once in his life. "And you... kissing me came as a bit of a shock."

Éponine laughed so loudly she got a disapproving "Sssh!" from the librarian. "That's all? Jesus, I thought it wouldn't mean anything to you. I mean, I've always thought of you as... well, sort of asexual."

It was Enjolras' turn to laugh. "Asexual? I guess that's kind of true."

They talked about the kiss lightheartedly for a while, and moved on to the project. Éponine was the one to breach the topic. "So, have you given much thought to the other Enjolras Armand?"

"What about him?"

"I don't know, I just thought maybe you googled him or something."

"Why would I do that?" Enjolras felt like an idiot for not thinking of that.

"Curiosity. He has the same name as you. Besides, he was the leader, if we find him, we find the rebellion."

"Let's do it now, then." The two of them hurried to the nearest computer.

Éponine typed 'Enjolras Armand' into the search engine.

The first thing that came up:

'**Billionare's Son Almost Arrested While Protesting Labor Laws.'**

Second thing:

**'Heir to the Armand Fortune Caught Leading Protest'**

There was about twenty articles all along those lines. They were all about Enjolras.

Éponine turned to him with her eyebrows almost to her hairline and a smirk on her face. "Well aren't you a big o-"

"Can we not? Please? I hate the fact that I'm only referred to as 'Billionaire Gregoire Enjolras' Son'. I won't take a cent from that asshole anyway. I promise I didn't do any of that for attention, I did them because it was right. So just don't think of me any differently."

Éponine smilied brightly. "No, I don't. My mom probably does."

"What? Why?"

"You're loaded."

Enjolras gave her a playful punch in the arm. "How about we search for 'Enjolras Armand 1832'?" he suggested.

"Alright, fine." She typed it in. The first thing that came up was something on eBay.

It was a letter that had been written by Enjolras Armand.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before we get to chapter seven, big thank you to TcEm for reading and reviewing EVERY CHAPTER of A World You Long To See. My email exploded! Thank you!**

**Plus, I stole one bitty thing from My Week With Éponine in this chapter. But it's so good and such a beautiful quote I couldn't not use it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

Chapter Seven

Éponine DS

_Why was she so angry? She could hear herself positively roaring at... Marius? Why was she mad at Marius? She couldn't think of anything he might've done to anger her._

_Her dream self was remembering something as she yelled. Éponine was distantly hearing Marius saying things about 'You decide to break the heart of the most sensitive person I know?' Now she knew why Dream Éponine was so angry. Now she was angry, too._

_She heard herself tell Marius to leave. As he left, she turned to the other person in the room. It was Enjolras. There it was, that feeling again. She felt so incredibly happy, but sad. Worried, but relieved. She'd read somewhere that true love is when you saw your beauty reflected in someone else's eyes. How strange. As she looked into this other Enjolras' eyes, she noticed that she'd never looked prettier._

* * *

"A letter?" asked Enjolras. "Yup," said Éponine.

"But how do they know its from him? It says 'unopened'."

Éponine nodded. "The envelope had clearly been steamed open, you can tell from the corners. They were just idiots and didn't think anyone would wonder how they knew who it was from. They steamed it open because if you find an old looking letter, it'll be way more valuable closed than opened. Don't ask me how I know."

Enjolras read the details out loud. "Found buried on the French countryside, this letter was from the leader to the revolution to his lover."

"Another crude mistake: How do they know it was his lover?" said Éponine, still scrutinizing the quality of these tricksters.

Enjolras' eyes widened. "Umm... Éponine?"

"What?"

"I think I know how they knew." He pointed to the image. The envelope was dirty and worn, but that was hard to notice after looking at what the envelope said.

On it was written in a neat hand:

My Dearest Éponine.

"Oh my God," whispered Éponine. "So pretty much everyone in the Les Amis shares a name with someone involved in the Student Rebellion."

"We don't know that this girl is the girl that the book mentioned. Maybe this girl is someone completely different from the one in the book, and the book girl was actually Pontmercy's," said Enjolras, even though somehow, he knew it wasn't true.

Éponine gave him a look that said plainly, _Yeah Right,_ and put in a bid for thirty five dollars.

"Whoa, Éponine, that's a lot for just a letter, don't you think?" Enjolras said, frowning.

"Yeah but, you're loaded, remember?" Enjolras have her another playful punch to the arm.

They did some more research for about an hour and a half, finding, yet again, nothing.

Finally, they received notice that they had successfully bought the letter. "Like anyone else was gonna buy that thing," said Éponine.

* * *

About a week and a half passed. The letter came on a Friday morning to Éponine's dorm. She resisted opening it all day, thinking to herself, _Enjolras will want to see, Enjolras will want to see_.

Finally she was done with her last class. She ran full sprint to the cafe, where she knew he'd be. She ran in and almost smashed into his table.

"Jesus, Éponine, what is it?" Éponine, panting, was able to force out, "It... came." She held out the letter.

Enjolras snatched it out of her hands and invited her to sit down.

Gingerly, he opened the letter.

On it, in the same neat handwriting as before, was a letter that said:

* * *

**A/N: MWAHHAHAHAHA!**


	8. The Letter

**A/N: I'm really bummed out today because the Les Mis DVD came out on Friday but I'm in Rome so I can't buy it :( This is the worst thing ever.**

**This one doesn't have a dream sequence, because the whole chapter is just the letter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Chapter Eight:The Letter

_My beloved Éponine,_

_If you are reading this letter, which I pray you are not, it means I have passed in the revolution. I did not die in vain, and I hope you understand that. _

_Mostly, I hope you move on. I don't want you to ever forget about me. I suppose that is selfish of me, but I know I will not forget you. I want you to move on and love another, though know I will always love you._

_You doubt yourself, Éponine. You find it hard to believe that anyone could ever love you, and I wish to tell you how wrong you are._

_You, Éponine Thénardier, are the most incredible person I have ever met. You are witty, intelligent, kind, and not to mention beautiful. _

_You need to know this about yourself, Éponine. You need to know what you've done to me._

_Before I met you, I was The Marble Man, Apollo, the man that could not love. I was fine with that. I did not know that marble is cold and lonely._

_But then there was you. You came into the cafe that night. You came in with Pontmercy and I knew there was something different about you. You stumbled into my life covered in dirt and grime, ridden with past sins that the corrupt government had forced upon you, and you changed my life. _

_I believe I fell in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you, but I was unaware. That first night, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You came over to my table and started asking me about it, you asked me why I had been 'gawking at you the whole night' were the exact words._

_I remember that I did not know what to say. I stuttered and asked you your name instead of answering the question. But what I wanted to say was, 'I apologize mademoiselle, but the reason you have caught my interest is that you are the most breathtakingly beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, and there is nothing I want more than to be yours.'_

_But instead I asked you your name. Later that night, when I saw you in the alley, all splayed out with that pool of blood- my heart stopped. I had thought at the time that it was just because I was aghast at the sufferings of the poor, but I know now it is because I was, even then, deeply in love with you, and seeing you in such a state was more than I could bear._

_When you were staying with me, recovering, I visited you the most frequently to check on you. I do not know if you noticed, but I did and it confused me greatly. Why did I want to spend so much time with you?_

_After you snapped at me, after you apologized, I remember you called me Monsieur. I went to the cafe and almost beat the life out of poor Grantaire, and only as I was walking home did I discover why your calling me Monsieur was so upsetting. In your eyes, so I thought, I was back to the marble man I once had been. _

_When we received the note from your father, I was truly, honestly afraid. I needed you to be safe more than anything. _

_Then he threatened my life, and you had that look in your eyes. Then that kiss... that very first kiss... that was the beginning of my life. How did I count as alive before we kissed? I do not know, I honestly do not. _

_When I discovered the next morning that you had been captured, I ran after you with no qualms in my mind. Then you gave yourself over to your father's men. Just to spare me. Why, I still am unsure._

_The Les Amis and I all searched tirelessly for you. We found you at the docks, as you recall. I saw you there and I felt so relieved, I do not think you know just how relieved I was._

_Then there were those few weeks in which no one knew about us, where we would sneak around and walk beside each other until the sun came up._

_Then there were those four months. Those wonderful, glorious four months that we were together and we didn't care what anybody thought. We still snuck around, just for Marius. I think that was the most exciting bit. We were in love without any doubts._

_Until Montparnasse came into the cafe that fateful day. I still, to this day, do not know why what he said made you think I did not love you, but when you left me for those three days... they were the worst days of my entire life. _

_My world was devoid of hope, love, and you. How did I live when we were parted? I do not believe I was actually alive._

_We fought Montparnasse together, as you know. We scared him off, you and I. When you asked if I truly loved you, there was not the slightest bit of hesitation on my part._

_Now I go off to fight this battle. I am aware that dying for the cause is a noble way to die, and I am prepared. _

_Hopefully you never have to read this letter. Hopefully, I come home. To you. _

_But, if you are reading this, please Éponine, find another. Find one to love you like I do. I suppose this is goodbye, mon amour._

_My heart still full of love,_

_Enjolras_

* * *

**A/N: I was crying while I wrote this, honestly I was.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So apparently, based on your reviews, I was not the only one who cried because of Enjy's letter. **

**From now on, I'm only going to do dream sequences if at least a day has passed from the events of the last chapter to the new one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis!**

Chapter Nine

Enjolras looked up from the letter. "That wasn't really abou-" he stopped when he saw Éponine. She was still staring at the letter and there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Éponine? Are you alright?" He asked.

Éponine looked up from the letter to him. "Yeah," she cleared her throat, but didn't bother to wipe away her tears. "It's just... that was beautiful. I've never really experienced love in that way. The way he described it... I don't know. I want what Enjolras and Éponine had. It seems wonderful."

Enjolras nodded. "I don't know. It seemed kind if fake to me. A little corny."

Éponine looked almost offended. "Enjolras- that's love! What Enjolras felt for Éponine, what he wrote in that letter- that's what it is! Did you see the way he wrote about her? Even his handwriting was prettier when he was describing her. This other Enjolras, he was a man who was in love, and if you think that's corny..." She trailed off.

Enjolras shrugged. "I guess I just don't really believe in love. I think it's kind of a naïve concept."

"How do you not 'believe' in love? It's not unicorns! It's not a mythical thing, it's a real thing that you see and feel and hear, this guy was living proof," Éponine exclaimed.

"You keep referring to him."

"Who?"

"This guy, this other Enjolras, you're defending him."

Éponine looked confused. "Well, what did he do wrong? What am I defending?"

"I don't know, it's just something I noticed."

Éponine picked up the letter. "There's a reason I'm 'defending' him. This man, who lived so long ago- he got his happy ending. It said in the book that he lived and so did that unnamed girl. One million bucks says that this is the girl. The way he describes her, tough, loyal, she loves fiercely, you know she wasn't going to let him go without a fight! The two of them, they got away. They got to be together. Almost everybody else died, but by some gift from God, they didn't. That means that they were in love, and I don't know what thought in that pretty little head of yours makes you think that _that_ isn't real."

Enjolras saw the passion in Éponine's eyes. It was the passion he had for all his various causes, and seeing it reflected in her brown eyes made him realize how truly beautiful she was, this girl who he'd met in the cafe only three and a half weeks ago.

He couldn't help but take her face in his hands and kiss her.

* * *

Éponine had just finished her rant when she felt Enjolras' lips pressing onto hers. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

They continued like this for a few seconds before Éponine pulled away. "I- I'm sorry I h-have t-to go. I'll see you in class," she said hurriedly, grabbing her jacket and leaving the cafe with a backward glance to Enjolras.

Enjolras wanted to punch himself in the face. _What the fuck is wrong with you? _He thought. _Why would you kiss her, you're so fucking stupid! Of course she pulled away, what did you think she'd do, you idiot?_ Enjolras put his elbows on his lap and his face in his hands.

He didn't notice three people sit down at his table.

"Well then, that was quite an interesting display," grinned Grantaire. Enjolras looked up. He'd almost forgotten he was in the cafe.

"What do you want?" moaned Enjolras. "I'm not in the mood to humor you doofuses."

They ignored him. "So- Éponine. I didn't picture her as your type. I'd picture someone... I dunno, less... existent?" said Courfeyrac. Grantaire and Combeferre laughed.

Combeferre looked triumphant. "I told you! I knew it!" He turned to the others. "I said to him on the very first day he met her, 'You fancy her'. And look- I was right!"

Enjolras looked up, his handsome face full of regret. "Tell us what really happened back there, good buddy," said Grantaire.

Enjolras sighed. "We found this letter, and it was from the leader of the 1832 Student Rebellion to his lover." Combeferre's ears perked up at this. Enjolras went on, "So we read it, and when we were done, Éponine was crying. She said that she thought it was beautiful how in love this guy was. I told her that I didn't really believe in love, and she went on a rant, saying that love is real and all that, then when she finished... I don't know... I just kissed her."

"Then what?" asked Combeferre.

"You saw the rest. She pulled away, and left."

Courfeyrac furrowed his eyebrows. "But, it looked like she was kissing ba-" he cut himself off, not wanting Enjolras to be sad, mostly because that would be so new for him.

Enjolras just nodded. "I think she was, for a second, before she realized what she was doing."

Grantaire gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, that's something then, isn't it!"

* * *

Éponine had walked out of the cafe with only a glance behind her. The image of a broken-looking Enjolras was seared onto the back of her eyelids.

She sped away, lost in thought, and didn't even realize she'd made it back to the dorm until the key was in the door.

She walked in and slumped onto her bed. Musichetta was sitting at her desk, writing a paper. "Hey, 'Ponine. What's up, is something wrong?"

The blonde turned to her, with concern etched onto her beautiful face.

"Yes. I was discussing... erm... schoolwork with my partner for World History, and he kissed me."

Musichetta's blue-violet eyes widened. "Oh my God! Who is he?"

"Enjolras."

"Enjolras? As in, Enjolras Armand?"

Éponine closed her eyes and put her fists on her forehead. "Yes," she whispered.

Musichetta squealed. "What! But he's totally against relationships, based on what Joly and Bousset told me."

"Oh yeah. Which one are you dating now?"

"Stop changing the subject. Tell me what happened, exactly as it happened."

Éponine blew out a puff of air. "Fine. So we got this letter that the leader of the 1832 Student Rebellion wrote to his lover. We were reading it in the Cafe Musain, and I started to cry because it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever read. The way Enjolras wrote it to Éponine was gorgeous, you can tell how much he loves-"

"I need to stop you. _Enjolras_ wrote to _Éponine_? Did Enjolras write the letter?"

"No! The leader of the revolutions name was Enjolras Armand and his lover was named Éponine Thénardier and that's who he was writing to."

Musichetta gaped, open mouthed. "That's too weird. The exact same names of people who were actually part of the rebellion? Maybe they're your past lives and you were together in 1832, and-"

Éponine cut her off. "Can I continue the story?"

Musichetta made a zipping movement over her mouth and nodded eagerly.

Éponine kept talking, "Then Enjolrad told me he didn't believe in love, and I sort of gave him a mini lecture about it. And when I was done... he kissed me."

"Well? Did you kiss back?" asked Musichetta.

"The scary part is- yes. I did, and I liked it. But I realized that I was being ridiculous and I pulled away."

Musichetta's eyes narrowed. "You did _not_ walk away, did you?"

Éponine winced. "Maybe a little."

Musichetta rolled her eyes. "Éponine Thénardier! You did not! That is the worst possible thing you could do! You probably hurt him bad! I know he's not very... _expressive_ but he has feelings!"

Éponine knew she was right, and went into her History class the next day with new resolve.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will start with the class! SPOILER: It's gonna be awkward!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I got so many reviews on the last chapter! Thank you guys! This story actually has more followers than A World You Long To See!**

**Just got into Florence. It's gorgeous! My family (who I haven't seen since I left for school) and I rented a giant apartment for three days and it's AMAZING! You're probably not too interested, but I'm telling you anyhow.**

**Just letting you know, Nutella gelato is the greatest thing that has ever been created.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. Or the Les Mis DVD because of STUPID ITALY! :# Grrr...**

Chapter Ten

Enjolras DS

_Enjolras heard a boom behind him. he turned. There was Courfeyrac, laying on the ground, blood blossoming from his chest. Enjolras kneeled. "Courf? Stay with me, I'll get Joly, I-"_

_Courfeyrac stopped him. "No. But there is something you must do, if not for yourself, then for me."_

_"What? Name it!"_

_"Get... Éponine out," he breathed. "I am willing to die so that love as strong as yours can live."_

_"What! No, I cannot abandon the cause! My little life doesn't count at all!"_

_"It does... to her..." Enjolras nodded. "Anything else, mon ami?"_

_Courfeyrac nodded. "Tell Gavroche I'm sorry."_

_His eyelids closed and he expired._

_Enjolras felt time pass in his dream, and suddenly he was about twenty feet away, kneeling again, though this time it was Marius at his feet._

_Marius was bleeding heavily from the leg, and Enjolras knew he wouldn't be able to stop it._

_Marius stuttered. "Get out of here. Be with 'Ponine. Love her like I love Cosette. Please." _

_Enjolras sprinted into the cafe with blood running into his eyes. He ran to Éponine, unconscious on the table, and scooped her up in his arms. _

_He was almost all the way out when he heard the click of a gun._

* * *

Éponine looked around her history room, craning her neck to look for Enjolras. They had been sitting together in class ever since they had started the project, but today he wasn't in their usual place. Instead, he was sitting way on the other side of the room.

She caught his eyes and gave him a wave. He waved back with a tight smile. Éponine walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said.

Enjolras squirmed. "Hey there."

There was a long silence as the rest of the class filtered in.

Finally Enjolras spoke. "Listen, about yester-"

Of course, at that moment Professor Fauchlevent walked into the room, cutting off Enjolras effectively.

Fauchlevent was an older man, probably on his mid to late fifties, and he had sparkling hazel eyes. He was also Marius' girlfriend Cosette's father.

"Today I will be hearing what you've chosen for your presentations," he announced.

There was a murmur throughout the room, and several students switched seats to sit next to their partners.

"Shit," whispered Éponine. "What is it?" asked Enjolras. "You just had to sit here today, didn't you?"

Enjolras looked around and realized that she was right, and they would have to go first.

Sure enough, soon Fauchlevent was saying, "Mister Armand, if you and your partner would like to come up and tell what event you will be doing."

Enjolras and Éponine stood up and warily walked to the front of the room. "Um... We will be covering the June Student Rebellion of 1832," said Éponine. She could see some girls in the third row whispering excitedly, shooting Éponine looks of disbelief and jealousy. Éponine knew it was only because Enjolras was very good looking.

Fauchlevent nodded. "And what have you discovered so far?"

Enjolras jumped in. "We discovered a lot. There was several barricades dotting the streets of Paris, but only one made it past a day. We will be covering that barricade, the central one. The rebels were comprised of students, all of them were well-to-do, but they stood up for the poor. Only three people got out of the battle alive. The interesting part of our research is the names of the people involved."

Fauchlevent raised his eyebrows. "Oh? What were some of these names?"

Enjolras took a deep breath. "The survivors were the leader of the revolution, Enjolras Armand, his friend Marius Pontmercy, and Enjolras' lover," he took another deep breath. "Éponine Thénardier."

A wave of gossip immediately rippled throughout the entire room. "That is indeed strange. Were there any other familiar names?" said Fauchlevent.

Éponine felt the need to speak up. "Yes, there were several of our classmates mentioned."

They were told to sit down, and as they did so, they felt every eye in the room on them.

* * *

As the class went on, Éponine felt the urge to talk to Enjolras about the kiss fade away, to be replaced by worry and reluctance. She looked at his handsome face as he listened intently, and she decided to avoid him for a while. Probably not a good idea, but she just didn't want to deal with it.

So when the class was over, she hurried out as fast as she could with her head down.

* * *

"Éponine! Éponine! 'Ponine, wait up!" called Enjolras over people's heads. It was both of their last classes for the day, so he knew she was headed for the quad, which was a shortcut to her dorm.

Enjolras ran straight into three people. "Pardon me, I need to get through," he said when the people didn't move.

They were three girls, all in his history class. The Giggle Gals, as Grantaire called them, because they always giggled when Enjolras passed by.

One of them spoke. "So what's up with you and Thénardier?"

"I'm sorry?" Enjolras didn't expect this question, and he was still trying to keep an eye on Éponine as she walked away.

"Are you guys like, together? 'Cause in the 1800s your names were."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "That would be no reason to-"

"What did you call her just now? 'Ponine? That's adorable!"

Enjolras didn't have time for this. "Excuse me, I really have to-"

"And I heard you guys kissed."

Enjolras froze. "Where'd you hear that?"

The Giggle Gal on the left smiled. "I heard you kissed _twice_."

Enjolras really wanted to talk about this with Éponine and no one else, so he rudely pushed past them and sped to the dorms, still calling her name.

* * *

Éponine heard a knock at the door. "Oh God. Musichetta, answer the door, say I'm not at home, it's probably him!" Éponine whispered.

Musichetta's eyes widened. "Who? Enjolras? Oh my God, you didn't talk to him did you?"

"Just do it, 'Chetta!"

Éponine slid under the bed without thinking, and watched Musichetta answer the door.

"Oh hey Enjolras, can I help you with anything?" Musichetta asked.

"Uh, yeah, is Éponine home?"

"Yep. And she _really_ wants to talk to you."

Éponine thought of every curse word she knew and tried to telepathically send them to Musichetta.

Musichetta called over her shoulder, "Éponine, did you find that sock?"

Éponine crawled out dejectedly. "Nope," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well Enjolras wants to talk to you, so I'll just leave."

"No, 'Chetta, we'll go onto the quad, you stay here."

Musichetta shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

Éponine grabbed Enjolras' hand and dragged him to a corner of the quad that was secluded by bushes. She sat down in the grass, and indicated he sit down across from her.

Éponine studied the grass. "I know what you want to talk about. Before you start, I want to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you by backing away, I was just a little surprised, is all. And I'm really sorry for running away from you after class, I guess I just wanted to avoid it."

"Éponine, I was hurt when you backed away, but _you_ didn't hurt me. I hurt myself. I was stupid for kissing you, and of course you backed away. I would too, if our roles were reversed."

"So you're not... mad at me?" Éponine said slowly.

"Mad? Of course not. If anything, you should be mad at me. What I did was inappropriate and it crossed a lot of lines."

"No, it didn't."

Enjolras looked up from his hands to Éponine. "It didn't? But how-"

"It didn't cross any lines at all. _This_, however, will."

Éponine then kissed him with so much force and passion that they both tumbled to the grass.

They stayed like that for a while, just laying on the soft ground, kissing.

It started to rain, and they broke apart. "Well, that ruined the moment," said Enjolras with a cheeky grin.

"Oh come on. Rain makes the flowers grow." Éponine grabbed Enjolras' hand in hers and they walked away, together.

* * *

**A/N: We got some couple-ness happening! **

**I have a question for the readers of A World You Long To See. Do you think I should bring Adrien into Tomorrow Came? Or should I leave him out? Please tell me, I really don't know if I should or not!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think I will put in Adrien, but we might not meet him in the same way as before. He won't come till a little later though, so right now Adrien is an open debate. If you want to contribute to him being in the story or not, send me a message, I really want input!**

**Disclaimer: I do sort of own Adrien...**

Chapter Eleven

Éponine DS

_The dream was all black, but she could hear some words._

_"Well you see, monsieur, I love her. I told her to stay away but she came to protect me. She is close to dying."That was Enjolras' voice, but Éponine was pretty sure it was the barricade Enjolras that had so often been the star of her dreams._

_She heard another voice, saying, _

_"Does she not deserve to die? She was at the barricade; she betrayed the king!" Who was that? She didn't at all recognize the voice._

_"Only to protect me!" said Enjolras pleadingly. "You all are just out there, killing all our men, good men, just so you can keep your fur coats and opera tickets! You are not even stopping to think if any of us have families to go home to, or beloveds to kiss upon returning. I have one, and now you want to kill us both. I say fine. Do it. Kill us."_

_The other voice spoke again. "You said you-you love this girl?"_

_"With all of my heart."_

_"Go. Get out of here, go!"_

_"Th-thank you, monsieur!" Enjolras cried, and that was the end of Éponine's dream._

* * *

Marius led Cosette into the Cafe Musian. The couple sat down in a booth next to the window. They ordered some food and started to talk about innocent nothings, like couples so often do.

Marius was telling an amusing story about Grantaire. "Then 'Ponine cut in and said-"

Cosette cut in. "'Ponine? Who's that?"

"Oh sorry, that's Éponine. You didn't know her nickname?"

"No, I didn't. I haven't talked to her much. What is she like?"

Marius was a little confused as to why his girlfriend was asking, but he thought she deserved the truth.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure she's in love with me."

Cosette glanced out the window, then shot back to Marius. "Um... I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh come on, 'Sette. She pretty much follows me everywhere."

Cosette looked out the window again. "Well..." Cosette cleared her throat. "Why don't you just check."

She looked out the window yet again. Marius followed her gaze and his jaw dropped open at the sight of Éponine and Enjolras, right next to the window on the sidewalk, kissing.

Marius and Cosette watched as they broke apart and entered the cafe hand in hand.

Marius' gaze shot to the door as the other couple walked through. Éponine and Enjolras sat down at the table right behind them, not noticing they were there.

Cosette was about to go and say hi when Marius told her to sit down. He wanted to listen for an explanation as to what was going on with two of his friends.

Éponine spoke first. "When should we tell all the guys?"

Enjolras paused. "Tell them what?"

Marius could almost hear Éponine roll her eyes. "You know what. That we're... you know..."

"Oh. I hadn't really thought of that."

Éponine scoffed. "Please, you think of everything."

Marius knew it was time to make himself known. He took Cosette's hand and led her over to Éponine and Enjolras' table.

"Hey guys," Marius said, trying (and failing) to mask his shock.

"Oh! Hey Marius," said Éponine, whose brown eyes clearly displayed her thoughts of _'Oh shit oh shit oh shitty shit shit'._

Enjolras tried to smooth over the situation. "Éponine and I were just discussing a project for history class."

Éponine nodded feverishly.

"Oh were you now? Does the project involve eating each other's face in public?"

Éponine flinched at the harsh comment. "Marius I-"

Marius tried not to seem cruel, but clearly he'd done some damage. "Marius, that was very inappropriate," said Cosette quietly, not wanting to rile him up anymore.

Marius ignored her. "But- you two? Really! I mean, you guys have nothing in common!"

Éponine had had enough. "Marius, I am politely asking you to stop."

Marius went on. "And- and Enjolras, you told us one time 'No relationships because it distracts from what is important.' What happened there?"

Enjolras was breathing deeply, trying not to snap. "Things change."

"But _you_ don't! That's what was always so strange about you, you never _ever_ change! Now you suddenly have a _girlfriend_? And it's Éponine? Seriously, you could have any girl you want and you-"

Marius cut himself off when he saw the look on Éponine's face. "Oh no. 'Ponine, I didn't mean that. I just meant-"

Enjolras grabbed Éponine's hand and left the cafe. A moment later, he came back in and said to Marius, "Could you be more of an ass?"

He swept out without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of a filler chapter, but last time Marius flipped out too, and this time he did again, in a less angry way,**

**I try to make Marius not an idiot, but it's so easy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've only gotten two no's on Adrien, so it's leaning towards him being in the story, but it's still an open vote, so message me! Also, I can assure you that, if Adrien is to be in the story, he won't be as... ahem... forward as last time. 'Love at first sight' isn't really a thing anymore.**

**Don't forget, readers, dream sequences are only if a night has passed since the events of the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Twelve

Enjolras caught up with Éponine outside the cafe. "Éponine," he took her arm and she turned to look at him.

There were tears brimming up in her eyes, and Enjolras could tell it took all she had to not start crying right there on the sidewalk.

"Éponine, don't think about it. Marius was surprised to see us together, and that's why he said all those things. I'm not defending him, but you should know that that's not at all how he thinks of you."

Éponine finally said something. "How do you know? How can you tell that he doesn't think of me as a second choice, a backup? How, Enjolras?"

Tears had escaped from her eyes as she spoke and rolled down her cheeks. Enjolras wrapped her in his arms and let her cry into his chest.

"I know because you're not. If you were, would I be dating you? As my first relationship since the sixth grade? If you call that a backup, then I don't know what to tell you."

Éponine pulled away and looked at him, now with a coy smile on her face. "Sixth grade?"

"Oh God, really? _That's_ what you got from that?"

Éponine went on. "I mean, that's like, what nine years? Ten? Oh my God, are you a virgin?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "No, I said I haven't had a _relationship_ since the sixth grade."

Éponine raised one eyebrow with a smirk. "Ooh, you cheeky, _cheeky_ boy."

Enjolras laughed. "Can we get to the point of the conversation? That Marius is an idiot?"

"Oh, I know that. _Eating each other's face?_"

Enjolras exploded in a fit of laughter. "That's obviously what we were doing, right?"

The two of them were quite the sight to see, first crying, then laughing hysterically."You know it's a good thing when you start crying and a second later, you're cracking up," chided Éponine, only half serious.

Enjolras then remembered why they had come into the cafe in the first place. "Speaking of this 'thing', what is it?"

"We have to have this conversation right now?"

"Why not? We can get it out of the way."

Éponine sighed. "Okay fine. But not in the cafe. We'll go to that crappy coffee place down the street."

They walked there together. Every step Éponine took felt like she was dragging through a swamp. She hated this conversation. The 'what is this thing we have' conversation. For Éponine, it had never ended well.

The only really serious boyfriend she'd ever had was a sleazeball named Montparnasse, who had seemed so sweet at first. She expelled thoughts of him out of her mind. She didn't need to think of him.

Finally they sat down at a table, Enjolras with a black coffee and Éponine with water. She didn't want caffeine, she was jittery as it was.

Enjolras started. "So we kissed..."

Éponine almost laughed. "Several times."

Enjolras nodded. Éponine had never seen him look so uncomfortable. "I think... I really like you Éponine, and I want to be with you in the... relationship sense."

Éponine sighed. "I do too, but you really don't know what you're getting into with me. Marius was partly right, I'm not the best choice. I have... a lot of skeletons in my closet."

"Tell me. If we're going to be together, I need to know everything about you, and vice versa. So, what are your skeletons?" Enjolras asked patiently.

Éponine squirmed in her seat. "Are you sure you want to know? I told you some on that first night when we talked on the phone, but I sugarcoated it. A lot."

"I'm absolutely positive that I want to know more about you," Enjolras gave her a comforting smile.

Éponine was worried if he knew what had happened to her, what she had done in her past... she wasn't sure if he'd like her anymore, even as a friend. But he needed to know.

"Okay. I grew up rich. Not Gregoire Armand rich, but higher middle class. My family ran a very successful hotel right outside the city. We had great business, and I was spoiled. I had a loving, caring family and... I was happy.

"One day, a woman came to the hotel and asked if maybe we could take care of her daughter while she looked for a job, she'd pay us and the kid would live with us. Now, my parents used to be kind to me, but they were never nice people, so they accepted, thinking that this would be their greatest con yet.

The girls name was Cosette. Yes, the very same Cosette we saw a couple minutes ago at the cafe. I only met her mother once or twice, but I remember she was very beautiful and kind. Her name was- oh what was it? Oh yes, I remember. Cosette's mothers name was Fantine.

"You see, I was never really nice to Cosette. I wasn't cruel to her like my parents, who treated her like dirt, but I wasn't her best friend. She became sort of a housekeeper to the hotel, sweeping, turn over service, that sort of thing.

"This one day, a man came in and said that Fantine had been fired from her job and became a 'woman of the docks'' as he said. I know now that he meant a prostitute. He said that Fantine had died and her last wish was that he take Cosette into his care.

"He paid my parents ten grand for her, and just like that, Cosette was gone.

"That was the first night of my new, awful life. My father was overjoyed at his cunning, and he blew all the money in the casino that night, plus all the rest of our life savings, and the hotel profits.

"He came home drunk, angry, and broke. That was the first time he ever hit me. I asked him why my mother was so upset and he said, 'Dont go askin' questions that stupid kids like you won't understand the answer to!' Then he slapped me right across the face.

"We lost the hotel two weeks later, and my parents left their love for me there when we moved to the city. I was taught to pickpocket, and I was really good at it. That's how I would make a living. I was eleven years old.

"Every day I'd come home with money I'd stolen and show it to my father. It would never be enough. Every night he'd say the same thing, 'A punishment for every buck ya didn't get me.' It would change every night. Sometimes I would get a slap to the cheek, and other nights I would crawl to my room, coughing up blood.

"My father started this gang, the most dangerous one that's been in this city for a really long time. One of the guys, his name was Montparnasse. He was a family friend, and had been since we were kids.

"Me and 'Parnasse, we were best friends as kids, you couldn't tear us apart. When we turned fourteen we started dating, and stayed together for a year and a half before my father asked 'Parnasse to run with him.

"I told him no, the gang would change him, but he said, 'No Éponine. I promise that no matter what, I'll always be the same 'Parnasse.'

"He lied straight to my face. He came home that night with a smoking pistol and blood all over his shirt, not even his own. I started cleaning him up, but he slapped me and said he could take care of himself.

"Our relationship went on like that for a while, getting worse and worse as time went on. Montparnasse was really jealous and had a short temper. Whenever he saw me talking to other guys he'd yank me away so hard my arm would bruise.

"Finally I had the nerve to dump him. I had to go to the emergency room, but it was worth it.

"My father became even worse. I was sixteen. My sister was fourteen and my brother was four. One night I came home from work too late and they were both bruised and cut up really badly.

"I got them out, thank God. Azelma, my sister, was able to cope without too much strain, but my brother Gavroche was so little, I needed a lot to take care of him.

"I lied about my age, used some connections to draw up fake papers, and got an apartment. The three of us lived together with me in charge. It was terrible conditions for two teenagers and a four year old, but it was paradise compared to my father's house.

"Funds were getting low. I was on summer vacation from school and was working three jobs, but it still wasn't enough to take care of Gavroche and Azelma.

"So I did what I had to do. I did... bad things. I sold myself, because I had to.

"I continued with that profession for two months before Foster Care got a hold of Gav and 'Zelma, and I got to stop. I had to move back in with my father, but I got a scholarship two years later and here I am.

"Enjolras, I get it if you don't want to see me anymore. I wouldn't either, if I were you. No hard feelings, okay?"

Enjolras sat there, stunned, unaware his coffee was cold.

"Éponine, you are the bravest person I've ever met! You did all that for your family, you stuck through to the end, you're a hero. I just wished I'd been with you earlier so I could protect you from all of that."

Éponine was thoroughly confused. "How does this not bother you? I was a sixteen year old whore, you don't even care? You still want to be with me?"

"Now that I know what you've been through, I want to be with you even more, I admire your bravery."

Éponine grinned ear to ear. Finally she had someone who saw her flaws as her traits.

She leaned over the table, so their faces were inches away from each other.

"You, Enjolras Armand, are the greatest boyfriend to ever live."

"I try."

Enjolras smiled before kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: So, still looking for Adrien input!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've made a decision! Adrien will be in this story!**

**All of the stories that I follow took dark turns today: Marius died, Éponine got raped, and in one Enjy might've gotten shot. They're all great stories but my feelings have been destroyed. So this chapter isn't too happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Thirteen

Enjolras DS

_He wasn't at the barricades this time. He was in a flat. The decor reminded him of his own flat, with plans and maps everywhere, and a giant shelf of books on one wall._

_He deducted that this was the flat of his dream self in the 1800s. It was dark and he couldn't see anyone, but he had the feeling that someone else was there._

_He walked to the bedroom first, and sure enough, there was a figure sleeping in the bed. He walked closer and realized it was Éponine._

_He kissed her on the forehead and she awoke. "Enjolras!" she cried. She kissed him. It was unlike any of the real life kisses they had shared. This kiss was less uncertain and full of love. He could tell that in this dream universe, he and Éponine were more in love than anyone else in the world._

_She pulled away after a while and her eyes were full of worry. "Are you alright? What happened?"_

_Enjolras just wanted to kiss her again, but his dream self started talking, recounting the barricades while holding Éponine. The dream ended with Enjolras telling Éponine about the deaths of their friends and holding her tighter while she cried._

* * *

Enjolras and Éponine decided to tell their friends of their relationship the next day at the meeting.

They walked in together, and Marius shot them a wary look. They ignored him and walked to the front of the room.

"Excuse me! I have an announcement!" yelled Enjolras. He had their attention immediately.

Éponine shifted her weight. This had seemed so easy when they talked about it.

"What? Are you and Éponine finally a thing?" said Grantaire lazily.

Éponine and Enjolras shared a glance. "Then I guess we don't have an announcement."

Grantaire choked on his scotch. "Jesus, I was kidding!" But he was smiling.

Combeferre looked positively smug, telling everyone who'd listen, "I knew it! From the very first day!" No one had any problems except for Marius, who was in the corner, sulking.

Courfeyrac sat down across from him. "What's eating you?"

Marius stated into his drink. "Am I the only one bothered by Éponine and Enjolras being together?"

Courfeyrac thought for a moment. "Yes."

* * *

Two days later, Grantaire had spilled wine on Éponine's shirt, and Enjolras took her back to his place to throw it in the wash.

He threw the door open and Éponine jumped. There was someone standing right next to the door.

"Hey brother! Great news- I got fired again, so dad gave me like, twenty grand!"

Enjolras crossed his arms. "How nice to see you, Adrien. What a... _pleasant_ surprise. You should know that if you must sleep here, you get two days. And that money is for you to find a new job, not spend it all on liquor and wom-" he stopped the word _women_, remembering his present company.

Éponine, in fact, was trying to hide her face behind her hair. _This_ was Enjolras' brother? Could she have worse luck? Éponine tried to avoid the gazes of both Armands.

Adrien had to screw up her plan, though. "Speaking of women, who is this lovely thing you've got here? I was under the impression that you'd sworn off women." He grabbed Éponine's hand and shook it, before leaving a lingering kiss on her knuckles.

"Adrien, this is Éponine. She's my-"

"Éponine? I knew you looked familiar! It's really the same Éponine. Interesting, Enjolras, we have the same taste! I didn't really peg you as the type, but it's nice, right?"

Enjolras looked to Éponine, who had suddenly became very interested in her shoes, then to Adrien, who was looking proud of his younger brother. He looked back to his girlfriend. "Éponine, what is he talking about?"

Éponine looked up to him for an instant, then whispered, "Can we talk in private?"

Enjolras nodded. "One minute," he said to Adrien before leading Éponine into the hall.

"What is going on? How do you know my brother? What was he talking about?"

Éponine looked ashamed. "I know him quite well actually. He was my best customer."

It took Enjolras about fifteen seconds to comprehend what she'd said. "You mean-"

"Yes I do, unfortunately. He would come to me at least three nights a week."

Enjolras' mouth opened and closed like a fish. His brother had a knack for screwing things up, and now he'd done it again. Enjolras wanted to beat the life out of Adrien right then and there.

"I'll get him to leave. Right now, I'll kick him out. I couldn't do that to you if I let him stay,"Enjolras said earnestly.

"No. I can't make you do that to your own brother. He may be a... well, a shallow douche with a foot fettish, but he's your own flesh and blood, and you have to be hospitable. Now we're gonna go out and be a normal couple, for once," Éponine stated matter of factly, and pushed Enjolras back into the living room.

"Okay Adrien, I'm laying it all out for you." said Enjolras with crossed arms. "First off, I'm not one of Éponine's customers, she got out of that business a long time ago. We're together, an actual couple with no money changing hands. Second, there will be no more talk of Éponine's past, and especially not how you were involved in it. So if you're going to be staying here, those are the rules. Also, try for once in your life to not be a smug dick."

Adrien raised an eyebrow and looked from Éponine to Enjolras, then back again. "Eh, no thanks. I find it hard to believe that you two are together, I thought you weren't a ladies man, Enjolras. There's no way in hell you'd be able to snag one as pretty or as good in the sack without serious money passed around."

Enjolras balled his hands up into fists, trying as hard as he could to refrain from beating his brother into oblivion.

Enjolras took Éponine's hand. "Come on, 'Ponine. Let's go to the cafe. Maybe we can recruit some of the guys to kick his ass."

The two of them stride out of the apartment, leaving a triumphant looking Adrien behind.

* * *

**A/N: I purposely made Adrien more of a douchebag than before, I thought it suited him.**

**That's not the last you'll see of the older Armand!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I got super great feedback on Adrein's doucheness! Thanks to you guys who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Fourteen

Éponine DS

_The dream started with Éponine kissing Enjolras. She had a gleaming ring on her hand. They had gotten engaged in this one._

_She was told by Enjolras that she would be meeting his parents. She was packing hastily and something caught her eye._

_An envelope._

* * *

Enjolras and Éponine tried their hardest to avoid Adrien, but it was hard, given that he was 'crashing' on Enjolras' sofa, and it got ten times worse when Enjolras' father called.

Éponine had been stupid enough to answer Enjolras' phone. Enjolras had gone to the cafe, and left his phone on the counter."Hello?"

"Who is this? Is Enjolras there?"

Éponine was cautious, like usual. "Why do you need him?"

"He is my son! Why is a girl picking up my son's phone? Hand Enjolras the telephone immediately!"

Éponine, embarrassed, tried to cover up her mistake. "Oh, I apologize if I sounded rude, sir, I just did not recognize the voice and I wanted to make sure no one shady was calling Enjolras. Not that you're shady, Mister Armand, it's just in case, you see?" Éponine knew that the man she was talking to was a billionaire, and he had so much power, she was nervous if he didn't like her.

Gregoire's tone turned curious. "And what, pray tell, is Enjolras to you? You don't want shady characters, eh? You must care about him, you must be a part of his life."

Éponine identified herself as Enjolras' girlfriends to others, but she wasn't sure what Enjolras would want her to say to his dad. She stuck with the truth. "I am his girlfriend."

She could hear the surprise in Gregoire's voice. "I thought he didn't want romantic attachments. What is your name, young miss?"

Éponine was getting slightly nervous. There was something about this guy that gave her chills.

"É- Éponine," she stuttered out.

"Éponine is a fine name. What is your last name, Éponine?"

Éponine recalled Enjolras telling her that his father cared much for reputation, so saying her last name was Thénardier might not be the best idea.

"Jondrette. Éponine Jondrette," she lied easily.

"I'm not familiar with your family, but no matter. Is Enjolras there?"

"No, he is out, he just left his phone."

"Ah. Well please do tell him that I need Adrien to stay there as long as he wants to. Tell Enjolras I said be hospitable."

Éponine almost gagged. _As long as he wants to?_ Knowing Adrien, he would stay forever, or at least until he'd gotten to Éponine. He'd always had a thing for her, not only as a customer, but he would try to take her on actual dates.

Éponine said she'd pass the message and hung up hastily. She was home alone, she was able to crumple to the floor and cry about what she used to be...

A sixteen year old Éponine stood on the dock, waiting for her usual Wednesday night. She knew his first name, and his first name only. She also knew that Adrein was a huge asshole who wanted her in more ways than one.

She saw him come down the dock and throw some money at her. "Come on, then, Éponine, shall we?" he grabbed her arm and started leading her to a diner.

"No," she said, stoping in her tracks. "I didn't get money to date you. Just do your business and let me be."

Adrien gripped her wrist tighter and practically dragged her in. She had to endure a forced dinner before he took her to a hotel.

As the next memories flooded into her mind, a fresh wave of tears came over Éponine, who was now sitting on the floor.

She heard the door open, and she felt strong, warm arms around her. She leaned into Enjolras' embrace. He always made her feel better.

He started to kiss her, but it wasn't like normal, this was faster, heavier. She kissed back, wanting to make her past go away.

She didn't realize she was on her back until she heard a voice in the doorway. "Éponine?" That was Enjolras' voice. But then...

She opened her eyes and saw the hungry looking face of Adrien.

Her head snapped back to Enjolras. "Enjolras, listen, I didn't-"

Enjolras had a look on his face such as Éponine had never seen before. He looked completely and utterly broken, as if someone had imploded him.

There was so much pain in his blue eyes as he took in the scene. On his kitchen floor, his girlfriend and his brother had been kissing, rather passionately. Adrien's hands were on the hem of her skirt.

Éponine stood up, looking horrified. "Enjolras, you have to believe me! I honestly thought-"

"No. You didn't think. Obviously you didn't! Or else this wouldn't have happened!" Enjolras snapped.

"No. No I didn't know that it was-"

Enjolras didn't want to let her finish. His crushed feelings were clouding his judgment. "What? You didn't know it was wrong to cheat on your boyfriend? With his brother?"

Enjolras wasn't thinking. To the point where the following words came out of his mouth and ruined everything.

"How much is he paying you?"

Éponine stared in shock. Had he really just said that? She was so angry, she started seeing red. She couldn't help but scream at him at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, BUT NO! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE EEST OF THEM! 'OH LOOK AT ÉPONINE, THE DIRTY TEENAGE WHORE!' THAT'S WHAT I AM? YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET, ENJOLRAS ARMAND," her voice was raspy and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And I hope I never see you again," she added in a whisper.

And with that, she swept out of the flat.

**A/N: Oh dear, please don't hate me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Last chapter wasn't too cheery, was it? Some of you asked for fluff in this one, so sorry! This one is kind of a downer, too. There is a bit of fluff, at least.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Fifteen

**Enjolras**: Éponine, we need to talk about this

**Enjolras**: I'm so sorry, please talk to me

**Enjolras**: Hello?

**Enjolras**: Éponine, please

**Enjolras**: Pick up your phone ive called you eight times

**Enjolras**: Éponine?

Éponine turned off her phone and knocked on Montparnasse's door, trying to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

One month later

Éponine came home from another day searching for a job. She'd gotten fired from her old job at a diner after she was crying while on her shift. She chose not to tell her boss why.

She threw down her bag and sat down on Montparnasse's lumpy sofa. He'd be home soon, he'd want food to be ready for him. Éponine had gotten back together with him after her father called from prison threatening her, saying that he still had men on the streets who would be able to find Gavroche and Azelma and make their lives hell.

Montparnasse hadn't hit her too hard yet, but she had a couple of bruises dotted up her arms and legs. Éponine trudged into the kitchen, missing Enjolras.

She always missed Enjolras, that never changed. She had come back to 'Parnasse's place one night and it hit her that she was completely in love with Enjolras. She was absolutely, utterly in love with him, she could even see herself marrying him one day, but she had to lose her temper. She put the blame on Adrien, but she knew she herself played a big part in destroying the best relationship she would ever have.

So now she had nobody. She'd thought about perhaps tracking down Gavroche herself. He should be eight or nine now. Azelma will have gone to college by now, unless she'd given up.

Éponine was almost done making Montparnasse's sandwich when she heard him walk through the door. She sighed. She wondered what he'd be mad about today. He was always mad about something or other.

Montparnasse stormed into the kitchen. He looked Éponine up and down, then his eyes flickered to the sandwich laying on the counter.

Montparnasse grabbed Éponine's arm and started dragging her towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly. "Out. We eat dinner here every damn night. Are you ashamed of me, 'Ponine?" he snarled.

"No! No, I'm not. Lets go out," she stammered. Montparnasse smiled and hurried them out the door.

* * *

Enjolras sat in the cafe, missing Éponine. He always missed Éponine, that never changed. He had come back to his place one night and it hit him that he was completely in love with Éponine. He was absolutely, utterly in love with her, he could even see himself marrying her one day, but he had to lose his temper. He put the blame on Adrien, but he knew he himself played a big part in destroying the best relationship he would ever have.

He remembered that night clearly. After Éponine had stormed out, he socked Adrien in the jaw and kicked him out of his flat. He had gone back to the cafe and put his face in his hands.

"What's wrong, good buddy?" Grantaire had asked.

"'Ponine dumped me."

Courfeyrac had cast a warning glance to Marius, then said, "What happened?"

Enjolras had looked up and reluctantly told them what had happened earlier that night. "I came home, and she and Adrien were on the floor making out. I was so angry, I shouted at her, I didn't even let her explain herself," Enjolras had known that telling them what he said to set her off would make him also have to tell his friends her past, so he skipped over that part. "Something I said must have made something click in her, because she screamed at me until her voice was hoarse. She said... she said she never wanted to see me again. Then she stormed out."

His friends had given him comfort, or at least they had tried.

Enjolras threw himself fully into schoolwork and his protests, working on the Rebellion project on his own. But his heart wasn't in it.

Now Enjolras sat in the cafe, staring into his coffee. Combeferre sat down across from him. "Why the long face, mon ami?"

Enjolras glanced up. He wasn't in the mood to pretend he was fine. "Why do you think?"

Combeferre audibly sighed. "Éponine again, huh? You've got to get over her. You were only together, what, for two weeks? Now you've been moping over her for double that. Move on, you won't re-" Combeferre cut himself off when he saw the expression on Enjolras' face. Enjolras was staring at the space over Combeferre's shoulder with several emotions on his usually emotionless face.

Combeferre picked out longing, passion, anger, and sadness. All of the sudden those all went away, replaced by fierce jealousy.

Combeferre looked over his shoulder. What was Enjolras looking at?

Éponine had just walked into the cafe, on the arm of a man.

* * *

Éponine stood outside the cafe. "Do we have to go in _here_? Why can't we go to the other cafe down the block?"

Montparnasse ignored her and took her in. Éponine looked around, hoping against hope that none of the Amis were in here. Just when she felt relieved at seeing none of them, her eyes fell onto the corner table.

Combeferre and Enjolras sat there, staring at her. Éponine looked away hastily. It was too painful to look over there.

Then she remembered that Combeferre worked here. _Oh God,_ she thought. As if on cue, Combeferre walked over to her and Montparnasse's table. "Hello there; welcome to the Cafe Musain, what would you like to drink?" he said, purposely not looking at Éponine.

When the meal was over (or rather, Montparnasse's meal, for Éponine had lost her appetite) Combeferre came over to their table without the check, still pretending that Éponine was a normal customer. "The gentleman at that table has bought your dinner," he gestured to the corner where Éponine knew Enjolras was sitting. She could feel his gaze on her the whole time she'd been in here.

Montparnasse gave a curt nod to Enjolras on the way out. Éponine couldn't do only that. "You wait outside, I'm going to thank him properly. I'll only be a minute."

Montparnasse nodded again and went outside.

Éponine walked over to Enjolras' table, every step feeling heavier. "Hi," she said when she reached him. Enjolras looked up from his book. "Hello Éponine."

Éponine knew she had to apologize. "Look, Enjolras. I'm sorry. I blew up at you, and I had no good reason to. The blame is all on me, I shouldn't have let Adrien do that, I should've opened my eyes and saw it was him before I let it go further. What you said wasn't that big of a deal, I shouldn't have left. I regret it, all of it. Do you forgive me?"

Enjolras looked shocked. "Éponine, none of that was your fault. I didn't let you explain what happened, I just yelled blindly. And what I said about... _that_. I can't express to you how sorry I am. That is the worst thing I've ever said to anyone, and I am so sorry. It was my fault, not yours."

Éponine started shaking her head when Enjolras said, "Do you want to explain what really happened?"

Éponine nodded, but didn't sit down. "Your dad called. He said that Adrien could stay as long as he wanted to. I was so upset. I sat on the floor and let myself think about what used to happen. I felt Adrien kiss me and I started kissing back, I wasn't thinking. I thought it was you, honestly I did. Then I heard your voice and I looked up and Adrien was the one on top of me. There was this look on your face that broke my heart, I still remember it. You know the rest. Do you believe me?"

It was Enjolras' turn to nod. Éponine smiled. Enjolras stood up and kissed her.

Éponine's brain started dancing, her stomach fluttered, her whole being was rejoicing. She wrapped her arms around Enjolras' neck. Enjolras pulled her closer, his hands wrapped more securely around her waist.

It was a moment that Enjolras reveled in, until he felt Éponine being yanked away from him.

He opened his eyes and saw Éponine being dragged out of the cafe by the man she was with earlier.

Enjolras looked out the window. His jaw dropped. The man was hitting Éponine. _His_ Éponine! Enjolras ran outside and tore him off of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Enjolras sneered at him.

Montparnasse narrowed his eyes. "I'm with my girlfriend, and she kissed you. So I need to make her loyal."

Enjolras didn't want to pick a fight. This man looked dangerous. Then Enjolras realized who it was. He remembered him from Éponine's story, now he had a face to go with the name. "Listen here, Montparnasse. Éponine isn't fifteen anymore. You can't beat her around like a punching bag. I won't let you," he warned.

"Funny, you seem to think you can tell me what to do," said Montparnasse with a deadly tone to his voice. Montparnasse advanced, obviously about to hit Enjolras. Éponine dove in front, and took the punch herself.

"You'll regret that, 'Ponine. Come with me, I don't want to waste my energy on this pretty boy," Montparnasse said, starting to take her away.

"No," said Éponine, standing her ground. "No, I'm not coming with you. I'm staying here. With 'this pretty boy'. And you can't stop me."

She ran back to Enjolras and took his hand. She saw a light spring back to his blue eyes.

Montparnasse didn't come towards them, but instead did something worse. "Your father will hear of this, mark my words, and it's not gonna be pretty."

He sauntered away.

Éponine turned back to Enjolras. She was sure there was fear written all over her face. What had she done? She'd put her siblings in danger just so she could be with who she wanted.

Enjolras saw her ear and pulled her close to him. "It's okay," he said. "Look at the bright side. We can get going on that project."

Éponine went against her better judgement and smiled. They kissed and Éponine knew that this time, it was going to work out. It had to.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was better!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hardly got any reviews :(**

**I'm not doing Dream Sequences anymore. They're just exhausting. I might do one now and again, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Sixteen

Éponine smiled. They were finally back together!

Then she woke up.

**(A/N: Totally kidding you guys, could you imagine?)**

(Real!) Chapter Sixteen

Éponine had started staying with Enjolras, and even though she could go back to the dorms, she found living with him a lot more... stimulating.

They worked on the project endlessly, trying to make up for all the time they had missed. Enjolras had worked on it on his own, but they were still way behind. They were only caught kissing in the library once.

They didn't break the news to their friends until about a week into the new relationship.

Combeferre already knew, (he'd been in the cafe the day they'd gotten back together) but the rest of the Les Amis had no idea.

Enjolras decided to do it by himself, telling Éponine to hang back until the attention was driven to her. She agreed, even though she would prefer to not have any attention at all.

He stood in front of the Amis now. He'd just finished his speech about the protest, and now it was time for his personal issues.

"I have one more thing to say. You were all telling me to get over Éponine and move on, and well..."

"Oh thank you, sweet baby Jesus!" yelled Courfeyrac. "Thank the lord you moved on, I was so sick of you moping."

"You really got a new girlfriend?" said Jehan. "There's a poem here," he reached in his bag for his notebook.

"I have to tell you, I was so freaked out by you and 'Ponine being together, I'm so glad you found someone new," said Marius with a big smile.

Other people started cutting in, until Enjolras had to yell, "ENOUGH!" They all fell silent.

"I'm not 'over' Éponine. That's kind of the opposite of what I'm trying to say." At this, all the Les Amis looked around at each other, as if to say _What the hell?_

"We're actually back together."

Silence.

Finally, the tension broke with Grantaire cheering. "AHA! I WIN! I WIN, I WIN- IN YOUR FACE! ALL YOU SUCKERS OWE ME FIFTY!"

Groaning, all the Les Amis got out their wallets and handed Grantaire fifty dollar bills.

"Um... what?" said Éponine, finally making herself known.

"Oh hey, 'Ponine! I didn't see you there. We bet how long it would take you guys to get back together, and I guessed a month. So I win!" Grantaire looked to Marius. "I mean honestly Pontmercy, _never_? Who would put fifty of their own moolah on _never_?"

Éponine walked over to Enjolras, but not before giving Marius a good-natured whack upside the head.

* * *

They were all laughing and drinking when the subject of Grantaire's love life was brought up.

"Actually, there's this girl. I really like her, but I'm just a friend to her," he said, almost sounding a little shy.

"Ooh, unrequited love- do tell," said Éponine, nudging him.

"Her name's Azelma Howard. Her last name was some weird French name before she went into foster care when she was fourteen or fifteen."

Éponine's mouth was hanging open. "You ass!" she yelled.

"What! What did I do?" said Grantaire.

"My SISTER! All the girls in the entire universe and you picked MY SISTER! You are the worst, Rocky. The absolute WORST!"

Grantaire held up his hands in an innocent gesture. "Hey, how was I supposed to know it was your sister?," he tried to chuckle, but faltered at the glare he was receiving from Éponine.

Éponine softened. "Where is she? Where does she live?"

Grantaire didn't know, but he gave Éponine her phone number.

She snatched it up and headed outside to call her. She didn't notice Enjolras come out after her.

"Hey, what just happened?" he asked. "I looked up and you were glaring at Grantaire."

"He has a crush on my sister," she sighed.

Enjolras, like always, had a plan. "That's a good thing! You could track her down and keep your dad from her, remember how Montparnasse said that your father would hear about you dumping him? She can stay with us."

"Are you sure we have enough room?" Enjolras nodded. Éponine smiled and got out her phone. "Grantaire gave me her number, I was just about to call."

She dialed the number that Grantaire had scribbled on a napkin.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Azelma?"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"It's Éponine."

Éponine heard Azelma squeal. "'Ponine! I miss you how've you been?"

"I'm fine. Where have _you_ been? Are you at school? Please tell me you are. What are you majoring in? I have a friend that likes you and I was able to track you down." Éponine didn't even stop for breath. She could see Enjolras was trying not to laugh at her. She gave him a playful shove.

Azelma seemed startled at the onslaught of questions. "Yes I'm at school, majoring in cosmetology. The foster family took in me and Gav, he's still with them. He's nine now, can you believe it? But, important things- somebody likes me? Who?"

Éponine rolled her eyes. This was classic Azelma.

Éponine decided to tell her. "Rocky Grantaire," she said.

She heard Azelma scream with glee. Clearly the feeling was mutual. "That's the best thing in the entire world! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Enjolras leaned over and whispered in Éponine's ear, "As much as I enjoy boy talk, why don't you tell her about your father?"

"Oh! Right. Azelma- Dad called me a couple weeks ago and said that if I didn't get back with 'Parnasse he would have his guys go after you and Gav. I did, but Montparnasse got mad... it's a long story. But he said that Dad would find out. Gavroche should be fine with his foster family, but you should come stay with us for a while. You'll still be able to go to school and all."

There wasn't even a pause for Azelma to think about it. "Fine. I'm about to get kicked out of my place anyway. I have a scholarship, I'm poor as dirt." Éponine was about to tell her where the flat was when Azelma spoke again. "Wait... us? Who else would we be with?"

Éponine didn't expect this, but she never kept secrets from her sister. "My boyfriend and I."

"Oh," Azelma said. Éponine knew this was not the end of this conversation.

"So, can I move in soon? Like, within the next two days? I wasn't kidding when I said I'm getting kicked out soon."

"Uh... one second," Éponine put her hand over the receiver and looked to Enjolras. "She needs to move in within the next two days, is that alright?"

Enjolras thought about it. "Sure. How about tomorrow?"

Éponine nodded. She told Azelma that she'd meet her at the cafe the next night. She and Azelma ended the conversation with an excited goodbye.

Éponine hung up and looked to Enjolras. "Did we just get a roommate?"

"I think so."

* * *

**A/N: Grantaire's cheering was inspired by the cheers of Jeff Winger in the first episode of season two, "Anthropology 101", when Britta says "Oh please, I never loved you!" So if you're a Community fan, go back and read it, Winger-Style.**

**I felt naughty when I wrote 'stimulating'.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Do you guys think I should put in a "Lost Chapter" about Adrien? His backstory and all? Maybe he's a douche for a reason...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. I FINALLY got the DVD though! WHOOO!**

Chapter Seventeen

Azelma made quite the entrance. All of the Les Amis were sitting around, Éponine, Enjolras and Grantaire anxiously awaiting her arrival. Éponine didn't tell Grantaire that Azelma knew about his feelings for her. It would be more fun this way.

Azelma burst in with her bags in hand. She left them at the door and ran to Grantaire. She sat in his lap and kissed him with urgency. He responded with equal enthusiasm.

"Aah! No, no no no. Stop it, Zel. I'm right here, I don't wanna see that," Éponine said, covering he eyes.

Azelma got off of Grantaire, who looked winded to say the least, and came over to Éponine. She gave her a huge hug, as if she hadn't just been sucking face with the resident drunk.

Éponine couldn't be mad at Azelma, she had always been the sweetest girl. "I missed you. How is your new family, are they good to you?"

Éponine looked over Azelma. She had matured a lot. Her strawberry blond hair had grown out, and she had lost her baby fat. Her makeup was applied just so it brought out her best features, like her green eyes. She looked great.

"They're wonderful! Gavroche loves them. I called him yesterday, he was jealous that I got to talk to you. We should call him later so he doesn't get too mad," Azelma said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. That had been a habit of hers throughout her whole life, and Éponine was glad she still did it.

Éponine narrowed her eyes. "First off- Grantaire. Honestly? I hope you're aware of the fact that he is a drunk slacker that can do no right."

"Hey!" said Grantaire indignantly.

Azelma smiled in his direction, then turned back to Éponine. "I know. I've always liked a challenge."

* * *

Éponine and Azelma sat at a table together, so they could catch up. Enjolras came over to ask if they wanted more drinks.

"Isn't that Combeferre's job?" teased Éponine.

Enjolras shrugged. "Alright, I guess I'll have some more tea," Éponine said. Azelma asked for the same.

When Enjolras had left, Azelma leaned in. "That's Enjolras Armand, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" asked Éponine.

"I hear he has a girlfriend now. Everyone is in shock 'cause he's never shown interest in anyone before. Some people even started calling him gay, even though now it's been proven that he's not, so those people finally shut up about it."

Éponine decided to play along. "A girlfriend, huh? Weird, I never pegged him as the type."

Azelma nodded excitedly. She'd always been a fan of idle gossip. "I have a ton of friends who are totally in love with him. I mean, pretty much everyone is. I can see why, he's pretty good-looking," she said.

Éponine was trying with all her might not to laugh. "Is he? I've never noticed," she said. She could hardly hold it in.

Enjolras came back over and sat down next to Éponine. Éponine saw her chance. "We're talking about your new girlfriend," she said to him.

"Are you now?" he said before pulling Éponine in for a quick kiss.

Éponine looked to Azelma. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Everyone is going to be so mad at you."

* * *

The three of them walked into Enjolras' flat. "It's really nice," said Azelma, nodding. "So, not to sound rude or anything, but where do I sleep?"

"There's a spare bedroom. Usually it's just for Grantaire when he's passed ou-" Enjolras stopped himself, remembering Azelma's views on the drunk.

"Okay great!" Azelma appeared to have missed the last comment.

Éponine was helping Azelma unpack when a question arose that had been eating her. "Do you ever see Dad or Mom?"

Azelma's eyes went to the shirt she was folding. "We saw them once, but Dad was just asking about his men and if they were doing what they were told. Mom wanted to make sure you were with Montparnasse."

"What did you say?"

"I said to her, 'No, she isn't. Éponine doesn't care about him and there's nothing you can do about it, so let her be.'"

"Did you really?"

"Of course. They shouldn't be controlling our lives like that, especially since they've been so shitty to us."

Éponine was on the verge of tears. "I don't get it. How did two people as bad as them make someone as great as you?" she said.

Azelma smiled. "You're one to talk."

* * *

Azelma and Éponine were showing Enjolras a cartoon they had watched as kids. "How have you never seen Ren & Stimpy before?"

"My parents never let me watch TV."

"Your loss."

They were all laughing together, and having a great time. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! Maybe it's the pizza we didn't tell you we ordered," said Éponine to Enjolras.

"What?"

"We used your credit card, too!" giggled Azelma.

Éponine was smiling when she opened the door.

Her smile faded immediately.

"Dad."

* * *

**A/N: Just when you think it's a filler...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Super cliffhanger, sorry 'bout that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Eighteen

Thénardier smiled a black toothed smile. "Hello my girl. I heard about your new boy. I had to come meet the lucky fella."

Éponine gaped. "But- how did you get out of prison?"

Thénardier picked at his nails. "It was only a two year sentence."

"Éponine? Who is it?" Enjolras' voice came closer as he did. When Enjolras came to Éponine's side, Thénardier smirked.

"This him? How'd you get one like him, he's not bad looking." He held his hand out to Enjolras. Enjolras shook hesitantly. He was too polite for his own good.

"Good evening. I'm Enjolras. And you are?" said Enjolras with a suspicious note to his voice. Éponine answered the question. "This is the worst person you will ever meet. He is a lying, thieving, murdering scumbag. Look away for one second and you'll lose your wallet. Look away for two, you lose your life. He, unfortunately, is also my father."

Thénardier nodded in approval. "I like that little bit there. Can we put that on a business card?"

Éponine didn't let her guard down. "How did you find me?"

"I told you, Ninny, I have men watching. They see you everywhere you go. Can't seem ta find Azelma yet, though. Shame, she was always my favorite," her father said matter-of-factly. "Point being, I need you ta come back ta me and your mother. We need someone ta take care of things."

Éponine sneered. "You think I'm going back? To that hellhole? No way, find another whore to do your dirty work," she started to slam the door in his face.

Thénardier put his boot between the door and its frame, preventing it from shutting. "That wasn't a request, Ninny. You're comin' with me, and you're not complaining about it, neither."

Enjolras stepped in. "Excuse me sir, but Éponine said no. You cannot take her against her own will. Let her do as she chooses, she is an adult, and she does not need to do as you say."

Thénardier smirked again. "Don't you talk fancy? This isn't your business boy, so butt out."

Azelma wandered into the kitchen. "What's going on?" she asked. She caught sight of the man in the door. "Dad. What are you doing here?"

Thénardier shoved Éponine and Enjolras to the side and strode into the flat. He embraced Azelma. "My girl, my _good_ girl! Your no good sister won't come with me, but you will, won't ya, Zelma?"

Azelma pulled away. "Like hell I will! Do you _know_ how you treated us? You hit us, abused us, and you think we'll just let you boss us around? From the day we were born, we had to trust you, you were our dad, our guide, and you warped us into creatures who can't trust, all because of the shit you pulled!"

Thénardier's face turned livid. "You don't get ta talk ta me that way!" He gave Azelma a backhanded slap.

Enjolras' nostrils flared. Without a word, he forcefully grabbed Thénardier's arm and started dragging him towards the door.

Thénardier wrenched himself out of his grip with some effort. "Oi! Watch it!" He looked to Éponine. "Oh yes. I almost forgot. Ninny, 'Parnasse told me he wasn't too happy with you. Somethin' about leavin' him for someone rich and pretty. Seems like somethin' you'd do. I have ta say, I'm not too happy about that. I told you ta get back with him, and make him happy, and ya left him! If you think you had it bad with him before, then you'll be knocked silly now, that's for damn sure."

Éponine stared her father down. "I got back together with him for a reason, and it wasn't because I love him. I don't even like him. I got back with him because you threatened my siblings. That's the only reason. I left him because I hate him as much as any person has ever hated anyone. I love someone else, and if Montparnasse doesn't like it, make him take it up with me himself. Now get out."

Thénardier walked out the door, but turned. "I'll be back, Ninny. Maybe 'Parnasse'll be here too. You won't be so brave then."

He walked out of sight. Éponine ran to Azelma and examined her cheek. There was an angry red mark and a tiny scratch from Thénardier's ring, but it wasn't bleeding. "Are you alright, Zelma?"

Azelma nodded. "I'm just fine. I can't believe I had the guts to stand up to him like that."

Éponine gave her a smile. "You were really brave. You defended me. Thank you."

Azelma shrugged. "You would've done the same." Azelma looked over Éponine's shoulder to Enjolras. "I'm... going to get an ice pack. Maybe you guys need to talk about something." She hurried out.

Éponine looked after her. "What was that about?" She turned and saw the expression on Enjolras' face. She picked out so many things, but mostly, it was questioning.

"You said you didn't love Montparnasse."

"Of course I don't. Did you think I did?"

Enjolras looked stricken at the accusation. Éponine couldn't help but notice how much emotion he showed when they were alone. "No, no. You said you loved someone else. _Loved_."

Éponine walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around Enjolras' waist. "I suppose it is a bit early to say 'I love you', huh?"

She could feel him smile. "A bit. But it's funny, I feel like I've known you my whole life," he said thoughtfully.

"So it's not too early?"

"I guess not."

Éponine looked him in the eye. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He trapped her in a kiss. It was different from their others. The others were more tentative, as if they weren't completely sure what it was they were doing.

This wasn't like that at all. They were kissing like people who have been in love for years and years kissed.

But then again, they had been.

* * *

**A/N: I thought about going into it more, but sex scenes even make me uncomfortable when just reading them, imagine what writing one would do to me. Yikes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm not getting many reviews on this story lately... If you recall, on my last story, I wasn't getting reviews, so I took a chapter hostage. I didn't give it to you until I got reviews. Then another time, I wasn't getting reviews, so I added a horrible twist to the story. It would be a shame if something like that was ever to happen again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Nineteen

Éponine had kept a close eye out for her father or Montparnasse, but there wasn't a sign of either of them. Enjolras and Azelma were watching for them, too, but they pretended they weren't so that Éponine wouldn't get too worried.

It had been several weeks since her father had dropped in, and Éponine wasn't feeling great. Not only emotionally, but physically as well. She was nauseous, but then she was hungry, but then she'd throw up her food.

She was starting to get an inkling about what could be wrong with her. She wasn't religious, but she prayed to God it wasn't what she thought.

She wouldn't be able to do.. that. She wasn't capable enough to have that kind of responsibility. So she just kept her fingers crossed. If it was indeed what she suspected, the pill would be far from working by now.

Another week passed. Enjolras was starting to notice something wrong with Éponine. "'Ponine? Are you alright?" he asked as they got up one morning. She hadn't said anything of her symptoms or suspicions yet.

Éponine ran to the bathroom and relieved herself of her dinner from the night before. Enjolras hurried in after her and held back her hair, giving her a rub on her back. His touch made her feel better.

She leaned away from the toilet, now sitting on the ground. Enjolras squatted next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You alright, Éponine?" She nodded. "Are you sure? Maybe you should stay in today, don't go to classes. Just relax for once."

"Look who's talking, Apollo."

Enjolras sighed. "Oh God, don't call me that. Just promise you'll stay in here and don't move too much, drink water, take vitamin C or something. I'll try to be back for lunch," Enjolras said. Éponine smiled at his worry. He was turning into a real worrywart, which was yet another thing she loved about him.

"Promise, mon amour?" (another thing she loved- him calling her 'my love' in French. It made everything so much more romantic.)

"Oh fine, I guess."

Enjolras got dressed hurriedly and left the flat with a kiss to the cheek. "Be safe," he said over his shoulder to Éponine.

"Never," she called after him.

After she heard the door close, she waited ten minutes to ensure that he was gone, then bustled out the door, headed to the pharmacy.

* * *

"Fuck."

She stared at the blasted thing.

_Why is it a plus sign?_

It makes it seem so positive.

* * *

Enjolras came home from his classes at about three in the afternoon, and Éponine's palms were sweaty. What was she supposed to say? "_Oh hey, guess what? Your kid is gestating inside of me. Fun, right?"_

Éponine sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. Enjolras noticed her apparent distress.

He sat down next to her. "Éponine? Are you okay? What's wrong? Oh God, did your father come?"

Éponine wished it was only that. "No."

"Well then what is it?"

Éponine took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

It was about five full minutes until Enjolras said something. "Mine?"

"Well, duh."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you're the only guy I'm sleeping wi-"

"No, are you sure you're pregnant? I mean, you could be wrong."

"No. I took three tests. The damn things don't lie."

"Shit."

"Yup."

Enjolras looked straight into Éponine's eyes. "Éponine, even though we both played a pretty big part of this, I'm leaving it up to you. What do you want to do? Keep it? Or... the other option?"

Éponine looked to her hands, which were folded in her lap. What did she want? A kid would change both their lives forever. Would their lives change for the _better_ or not, that was the real question. She knew that if she could pick anyone in the whole world to have a child with, she'd pick Enjolras. She loved him, the feeling was mutual. Éponine had always been good with kids, after all. And there was that year when she was sixteen when she raised her siblings.

Her mind drifted to Azelma. What would she think? She had enough going on, with that relationship with Grantaire, Éponine don't want to kick her out, but she'd have to if she wanted room for the kid.

Grantaire floated into her mind, along with the rest of the Amis. What would they think of this? What about the rest of the students on campus? She might be able to keep it a secret at first, but she'd be pretty much a blimp by graduation.

But then again... Éponine thought of what she and Enjolras had actually done. They had created a person, an actual person. Her heart swelled.

Éponine looked into Enjolras' anxious blue eyes. "I want to keep it."

"And you're absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I am absotively posilutely sure."

Enjolras smiled. "God have pity on this kids soul."

* * *

**A/N: Maybe not the most original plot twist, but always a promising one!**

**Like I said before, review... OR ELSE.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This story isn't really going at all the way I planned, but I'm deep in it now, no turning back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Twenty

"I'm pregnant."

Enjolras froze. He hadn't been expecting this. _At all_. What was he going to do? He had enough money for living, but taking care of a child would make him have to turn to his father for money, which he had sworn he would never do.

He didn't want to tell his father at all that he had gotten a girl pregnant. His father would surely make him either get rid of the child or marry Éponine. He fully intended to marry her one day, but not when they were still in school. Besides, he didn't want to get married for a baby, he wanted to get married for love.

The other option was unthinkable. That wasn't at all something they were going to do. But... what if Éponine wanted it? What if Éponine wanted rid of it? He couldn't say no, it was her body, but the thought of doing that was too much to take.

What about the Les Amis? They'd had enough of Enjolras and Éponine's relationship drama by now, a kid would surely make them scowl.

The protest, too. They would have to postpone it, or maybe cancel it all together. If he was to be a father, he shouldn't be getting arrested. What example would that set?

And there was always their families. Éponine's parents were sure to find a way to squeeze money out of this in some way. And God knows what Adrien would do.

Enjolras' mind wouldn't stop racing. There was so many difficulties that came with this news. Money, school, classmates, friends, family.

But then again... Pictured in his mind was an image of Éponine sitting on his bed cradling a baby that was the spitting image of her. She was smiling widely as the baby cooed incoherently. There was a gold ring on Éponine's finger...

Enjolras snapped out of his fantasy with another awful idea springing into his mind. What if... no. Surely not. It had to be... Enjolras just needed to ask. "Mine?"

"Well, duh."

Enjolras mentally slapped himself. Why would he doubt her about this. Another worry popped into his muddled brain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you're the only guy I'm sleeping wi-"

"No, are you sure you're pregnant? I mean, you could be wrong."

"No. I took three tests. The damn things don't lie."

"Shit."

"Yup."

The most pressing question. He was so nervous about what the answer would be. "Éponine, even though we both played a pretty big part of this, I'm leaving it up to you. What do you want to do? Keep it? Or... the other option?"

He saw Éponine bite her lip, weighing her options. He wondered if she was seeing that image that he had seen, that happy one that he wished hadn't gone away.

Éponine finally spoke. "I want to keep it."

"And you're absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I am absotively posilutely sure."

Enjolras smiled. Even in situations like this, Éponine could still laugh. He was so glad it was her he had accidentally impregnated. "God have pity on this kids soul."

Éponine laughed and threw her arms around Enjolras. He returned the embrace, not wanting to think about the storm that was sure to greet them.

* * *

**A/N: É/E pregnancy fics hardly ever go into Enjolras' feelings on this, and I thought this is a pretty huge deal for him, too, so I wrote this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I got the sweetest little plot bunny!**

**I have a Les Mis Instagram account in case you guys want some Les Mis pictures from me! It's when_tomorrow_comes so go follow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis anymore then I did in chapter twenty.**

Chapter Twenty One

The conversation had stayed between them. Or so they had thought.

* * *

Gavroche strutted into the Cafe Musain as if he owned the place. That had always been the way he was, even though he was only nine.

He walked up confidently to one of the patrons sitting at a table. "'Scuse me, but do you know who Musichetta is? My sister told me to find her so I could talk to my... _other_ sister," Gavroche frowned at how strange that sounded.

The young man just smiled. "I just saw her go into the back, she should be out soon. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here all alone?"

Gavroche shrugged. He didn't mind talking to people. "Dunno. I could've asked my foster parents, but going without telling them is more exciting."

The man laughed. "Right you are, little man." The man offered a hand. "Courfeyrac."

"Gavroche," Gavroche offered, shaking.

"A fine name, that. You're here for your sister, eh? Who is she? Is she pretty?"

Gavroche wrinkled his nose. "Never thought about it. She's my sister. Besides, even if she was, I wouldn't know. Haven't seen her in a real long time." A thought struck Gavroche. "Hey, do you know her may be? Her name is Éponine, she-"

Courfeyrac's eyes lit up. "Éponine? Éponine Thénardier? Wait, you're _that_ Gavroche? She's going to be thrilled!"

Courfeyrac dug into his wallet and pulled out a key. He pressed it into Gavroche's palm with a mischievous smirk. "Can I trust you?"

Gavroche nodded wildly. Courfeyrac smiled again. "Here's the key to where she's been living. It's down the street to the right, the one with the brick on the side. You should go in and surprise her. The flat is number 3C."

Gavroche loved this idea. It certainly sounded mischievous, and there wasn't anything Gavroche loved more than mischief.

He snatched up the key and hurried down the street. He snuck silently into flat 3C, and listened for an opportunity to jump out and scare his sister.

He heard voices in the other room. He craned his neck. Gavroche loved eavesdropping.

What he heard was _not_ what he had expected.

* * *

Gavroche ran back to the cafe. He hadn't said hello to his sister, she seemed busy. Maybe he'd see her later.

Later that same night, Gavroche was talking to Courfeyrac in the cafe. The two had hit it off, and Gavroche had already confided many of his secrets.

There was a lull, then:

"Courfeyrac, where do babies come from?"

Courfeyrac choked and spit out his drink. "Uh... erm... I don't... I don't think you should be asking _me_. Ask your parents. Why do you need to know right now?"

"I heard Éponine talking about it."

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I snuck in to give her a scare, and she was sitting on the sofa with a nice looking blond gent, and she said she was pregnant," Gavroche said matter of factly, as if it was no big deal.

Courfeyrac's eyes were occupying his entire face. "Wh- what?" he sputtered.

* * *

Éponine and Enjolras came into the cafe fifteen minutes later, and all talk hushed the moment they walked through the door. Ten pairs of eyes turned to them all at the same time.

"Hey you guys," said Éponine lamely, trying to build up to the moment when she and Enjolras would share their big news.

"Hi there, Éponine!" cried Joly enthusiastically. "Here, let me pull up a chair, don't want you to be standing too long. How about some orange juice, lots of vitamin C, antioxidants- oh, no, that has all kinds of acids- try some whole milk, yes that would be better." Joly hardly stopped for a breath as he fussed over Éponine, pushing her shoulders so she was forced into a chair, shoving a glass of milk into her hand, even going so far as to tie her hair back from her face with a rubber band that he had cleaned thoroughly with hand sanitizer.

"Woah, Joly, I'm fine. I appreciate your- interest, but I'm good," Éponine said, stopping him from pulling up another chair for her to put her feet up on.

"Oh don't worry, it's going to be clean, I was going to wipe it down with some Clorox wipes."

"I'm all fine, I don't need anything."

Éponine looked worriedly to Enjolras. Did Joly know something?

Jean Prouvaire was poring over his poem notebook, his tongue sticking slightly out as he concentrated, every now and then shooting a glance up to Éponine, then Enjolras. Marius looked positively sour.

Courfeyrac made an attempt at conversation. "How's the day been for the resident lovebirds?"

Éponine rolled her eyes and started to playfully answer.

"I'll have you know we have done nothing but-"

"So, Ép, heard you got knocked up. Does the marble man even have anything down there?" called Grantaire, taking a swig of beer.

Éponine blanched. "Um..."

Enjolras, like always, saved her from her awkward situation. "Where did you hear that?"

Grantaire shrugged. "Bahorel."

Bahorel shook his head. "I heard it from Jehan."

Jehan looked up from his notebook. "Combeferre was the one who told me."

"Joly"

"Bousset"

"Musichetta"

"Marius"

"Feuilly"

"Lesgles"

"Courfeyrac"

"Gavroche"

"What!" cried Éponine. "Is he here?"

Gavroche's blond head popped up from behind the counter and he bounded over to Éponine, started to hug her but stopped, saying, "Sorry, wouldn't want to in your condition."

That returned Éponine's mind to the matter at hand. "How did you did out?"

Gavroche looked at his chewed up nails. "I overheard you. Courf gave me a key and I wanted to surprise you, but you were having... _that_ conversation that I heard... so I left."

Éponine turned to the only one she could blame.

"_COURFEYRAC_!"

Courfeyrac whimpered and shrunk into his chair. "I didn't think that would happen, I swear I didn't!"

Éponine sneered. "That isn't the issue, you stupid motherfucker!" Joly looked affronted at the foul language being uttered in front of a child. Gavroche was grinning.

"My issue is that you... you gave my house key away to my brother! What if you had been a racist murdering pedophile? Then what? You're teaching him to trust too easily, and that never ends well!"

Courfeyrac tried to chuckle. "Well, if _that's_ what you're going to be teaching your kid, then buckle up, there's going to be some issues there!" he joked.

Courfeyrac was fully expecting another spurt of rage.

He was not expecting Éponine to run out of the cafe in tears.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry it took so long, I've been uber busy, but updates should start picking up again soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Woah you guys. Woah. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've had some serious boy drama. One of my best friends asked me out and I don't know what to say when I see him tomorrow. ¡Yikes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Twenty Two

Azelma walked to the cafe, dragging her feet. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was curl up with Grantaire and go to sleep. Unless he wasn't tired. She had some energy, just in case... she stopped herself before she got too excited.

She was walking into the cafe when a dark haired figure streaked past her. The person was a girl, judging by the length of the hair, and she had her face in her hands. That poor girl was crying.

Azelma, not knowing that the girl was her sister, sent a sympathetic look behind her and entered the cafe.

She sat next to Grantaire, giving him a light kiss. She could tell by his breath he was drunk. _Too_ drunk.

Azelma took in the scene around her, not wanting to think about how inebriated her boyfriend was.

It was quite a sight to behold, the cafe in its current state. No one had noticed Azelma enter, as all of their attention was focused on something in the middle of the cafe.

Azelma stood and walked over to get a better look at what exactly was going on.

Courfeyrac was standing there, looking flabbergasted and also terrified. Azelma was guessing his fear came from the person standing in front of him.

Enjolras was staring down Courfeyrac with all of his might, his fists clenched and a muscle in his jaw twitching. His usually hard but kind blue eyes had turned to ice and the tension in the silent air could be cut with a knife.

Finally Enjolras spoke. "_Why. The fuck. Would you say that?_" He was looking Courfeyrac right in the eyes and speaking in a quiet, menacing voice.

Courfeyrac blanched even more. "I- I wasn't- I didn't mean to- I was kidding, I didn't- I wasn't thinking," he stammered.

Enjolras' nostrils flared. "Exactly. You _weren't_ thinking. You realize you just told Éponine she is going to be a bad mother? I hope with all of my heart that you know that what you just did was unacceptable, and I _hope_ you regret it." He swept out of the cafe with the aura of power he always carried still wrapped around him like a blanket.

Azelma approached the nearest Amis to her. It was Joly. "Hey, um, what did he mean by 'bad mother'? Éponine isn't... is she?"

Joly nodded. "She is. And now I'm worried about her because she didn't drink the milk!"

* * *

Éponine sat on the curb a few blocks away with her face in her hands. _Courfeyrac is right_, she thought. _I am going to be the worst mother. What example do I set? I'm a thief, I come from a family of thieves, not to mention liars and murderers. This poor child will be so screwed up because of me!_

"Éponine?" She heard someone call her name. "Éponine, where are you? Éponine, please, I need to talk to you!"

It was undoubtably Enjolras. _Oh God, Enjolras! If this kid is raised by me, then Enjolras doesn't deserve whatever problems they'll have. He's too good, he needs a child that's good. He needs a __**girl**__ that's good. Not me. Not me. Not me._

Éponine stood up and walked over to the sound of his voice. "Oh Éponine, I was starting to get worried!" He cried, pulling her into his arms. "Listen, what Courfeyrac said-"

"Was completely correct," Éponine interrupted. Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but Éponine stopped him. "No, let me talk. He was right, I am going to be an awful mother, and I don't know why it didn't occur to me until now. I come from a horrible background, I was raised by horrible people and taught horrible things. It's all I know, and our baby doesn't deserve that. _You_ don't deserve that."

Enjolras furrowed his brow. "What are you saying?"

"I think we should break up."

Enjolras almost stumbled. "What? Éponine, no. I don't want to break up, I want to be with you. I want us all to be together."

Éponine gave a humorless laugh. "See? This exactly what I'm talking about! You want us _all_ to be together. You're only with me because I'm pregnant."

"Éponine, I only found that out earlier today, you can't think that that's true!"

"Even if it isn't, you're only going to _stay_ with me because of the baby. Aren't you?"

Enjolras said nothing.

"Aren't you?" she asked again.

Still no response.

Éponine swallowed. "That's what I thought."

She turned away with tears in her eyes, hoping against hope that he would call out to her like they do in the movies.

This, however, was not a movie.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me! **

**Wish me luck with my boy drama, oof!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, I asked you guys not to hate me, I didn't expect you to obey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Twenty Three

Enjolras wanted to ram his head against a wall. Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he said "_No, Éponine, you've got it all wrong, even if you weren't pregnant I would stay with you_," but he didn't.

Instead he had been a huge asshole and had said nothing. He let out a loud roar and kicked the side of a nearby building. A bird flew away as his foot made contact with the wall and his toe immediately began to smart sharply.

Enjolras didn't care. He simply didn't care that he was limping as he ran after her.

* * *

Éponine wiped the tears off of her cheeks as she walked with her head down. She heard her name being called again and she just walked faster.

She couldn't look back, she wasn't going to look back. Her feet betrayed her. She whirled around and almost ran right into Enjolras.

"Éponine, you have to believe me. No matter what, I will never ever leave you. Even if you weren't pregnant. When you left that first time, after Adrien, I realized how much I do love you. I remember thinking to myself, I would have married her if she hadn't left. You weren't pregnant then! Listen Éponine, please, I want you to understand what would happen to me if you left."

Éponine looked up at him. "What would happen? You'd find another girl, it wouldn't be too hard for you, Apollo."

"No! No, Éponine, you don't get what I'm saying! If you left, I wouldn't know what to do myself. Before you, I was just dancing through life, skimming the surface, but I don't want that anymore. I want you. I think you remember that I used to be repulsed by the idea of women, of love in general, but you- I don't know, you flipped my entire mindset upside down and I thank you for that. Please Éponine, I'm begging you not to leave. Please."

Éponine studied Enjolras' face. His blue eyes were pleading, filled with hurt, and it looked like he was welling up. Was the great Enjolras, the marble statue, Apollo, about to cry?

Éponine wanted to be with him more than anything in the entire world. And damn, she was sick of not getting what she wanted. "Well, when you say please..."

Enjolras beamed, the marble disappearing, and captured her in a kiss. She could feel how relieved he was that she wasn't leaving.

Éponine pulled away after a while. "You're still making a mistake with the likes of me. I'm just a someone."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Come on Éponine, now you're just fishing for compliments."

Éponine smiled. "Pay up."

Enjolras obeyed. "The likes of you? Just a someone? Well if that's who you are, just a meaningless star in the sky, tell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason w-"

He was cut off by another kiss.

"You need to stop interrupting me."

Éponine winked. "I suppose we have to get back to the cafe."

Enjolras' face darkened. "I swear, I'm going to kill Courfeyrac!"

"You have my blessing."

* * *

**A/N: I cut it short, but I think I'll have time for another chapter later today.**

**Okay, so I put in three musical references. Whoever guesses them all gets a sneak peak of the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Huh, not a single person got all three references. Everybody who guessed got the Wicked one though. Here are the answers:**

**1. "Before you, I was just dancing through life, skimming the surface"- Wicked- Dancing Through Life**

**2. "I'm just a someone."- The Light In The Piazza- The Beauty Is**

**3. "Well if that's who you are, just a meaningless star in the sky, tell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason w-"- Starship- The Way I Do**

**Also- thinking of wrapping up this story soon, not too soon, but I have so many ideas for better ones that I would have to put all my attention on, so this one may be over fairly soon.**

**And thank you to my honey bunny viralsfan101 for betaing my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Courfeyrac shrank against the wall as the couple came into the cafe. Grantaire yanked him up and held him out to Enjolras. "Do your worst, boss," the drunk said. "No one insults Éponine like that."

Éponine gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent a glare to Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac wrenched himself out of Grantaire's grasp and quite literally dropped to his knees in front of Éponine.

"Éponine, I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear! You're going to be the best mother in the whole wide world! I wish you could be _my_ mother, that's how good of a mother you'll be! When you die, they're going to write on your grave, "Best Mother to Ever Live" and you'll win an Oscar one day for Best Mother and-"

"You'll pull a muscle, Courf," said Éponine.

Courfeyrac sputtered. "But- I don't- I didn't- Sorry!"

Éponine smiled. "It's not me you should apologize to." She looked to Enjolras.

Courfeyrac looked to Enjolras, saw the same dangerous expression as earlier, and gulped.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows. There was a long silence before Enjolras surprised everyone and smiled. "You really are a moron, you know that?"

Courfeyrac nodded. "Yes, I am a huge moron. The biggest. Are you going to kill me now?"

"Not quite," said Éponine.

Then Azelma ran up to Éponine. "You're pregnant? What! But- how- do you- I can't- but..." She trailed off.

"Yes Azelma, I'm pregnant, if you don't know how that works, then you probably shouldn't be with Grantaire, the perv."

Azelma turned from confusion to disturbance. "Wait, but... that means you had sex," she said slowly.

"Yes, that's generally how it's done."

"Blugh. _Ugh_! Oh God! It's so hard to think of my sister as sexually active, don't make me think about it anymore!"

Azelma switched moods yet again. "But, on the other hand, I'm going to be an aunt! Oh my God, this is so exciting, I can't wait to call Gavroche; he'll be thrilled!"

"Oof, what have I gotten into," Éponine groaned dramatically.

"Hey," said Azelma, "Blame your hot boyfriend for being so damn sexy."

Enjolras turned beet red. Azelma rolled her eyes. "Don't try to deny that you're hot, everybody knows it. Even Grantaire had an erotic dream about you once."

Grantaire stood up; all the signs of him being drunk were gone. "Hey, I told you that in confidence," he whisper-shouted.

Later, in the flat, Éponine and Enjolras were sitting propped up against the headboard of their bed, Éponine's head leaning against Enjolras' shoulder and his arm around her. She lazily played with his fingers as she asked her question.

"Earlier today, why didn't you say anything?"

Enjolras gulped. "Um... well, you have to understand-"

"No, it's fine, I'm not angry, I'm just wondering," Éponine said, not wanting him worried.

"I'm not sure exactly. Maybe I was contemplating it. Maybe I thought for one stupid, idiotic second that I wouldn't be with you forever if you weren't carrying my DNA around inside you. But that's not true at all, and I don't know why I doubted it."

Éponine kissed his hand that was around her shoulder. "It's alright; all of us have made misjudgements. I think that _you_ have every day that we're together."

"This again? Dear God, Éponine, don't you get it that I hate most everybody of the opposite gender other than you?"

"Okay, fine, I'll drop it. But hate is a strong word, isn't it?"

"It applies."

"Does it really?"

Enjolras shrugged. "Maybe a little."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist putting in that Grantaire bit, you have to at least acknowledge SOME E/R.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This story will be drawing to a close soon! I think we will be saying goodbye to Tomorrow Came on chapter thirty!**

**But I have a favor to ask. I'm trying to decide what my next story will be. I have a crapload of ideas, and I just don't know what to do with them!**

**So, if you want to help poor old me, PM me with this message: **

**Unicorn24601 Story Choice Help**

**I will then send you a message of the brief synopses of story candidates. Your feedback is expected. Thank you!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Time passed. The doctor had said that Éponine was fourteen weeks along now. There was even a slight bump where her usual flat stomach would be. She and Enjolras had told their professors of the situation, and, other than some disapproving looks, they had accepted the unique circumstances.

Professor Fauchlevent had been most kind. He had offered to not make them do their project, and do an easier, alternative assignment.

"No, we couldn't," they both said at once. Éponine and Enjolras smiled at each other before Éponine continued.

"We're almost done, anyway. There's only a couple more cue cards to finish. In fact, we could present early, that would put _a lot_ less stress on us."

Fauchlevent raised his eyebrows. "If you wish to present early, then I will accommodate. Would you have it completed by next Wednesday?"

Enjolras nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Very well. Thank you for telling me about your situation. I wish you both the best of luck."

As they were walking out of his office, Fauchlevent spoke again. "Oh, one more thing."

The young couple turned around.

"Congratulations."

* * *

Éponine and Enjolras were sitting propped up against the headboard of their bed, with their arms around each other.

Enjolras was having an internal struggle. Should he-? _No_. But he wanted to- _no_. And he already had the-_no_. But she might- _yes_. But she might- _no_.

Éponine noticed the look on his face. "Enjolras? What's wrong?"

Enjolras looked at her with a small smile that didn't correctly hide his conflict. "Nothing."

Éponine narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

Enjolras sighed. He had to do this sometime. "Listen Éponine, how do you feel about," he took a deep breath, "marriage?"

Éponine's breath caught in her throat. "Er- what are you asking?"

Enjolras caught his mistake. "Oh, no, I'm not- I wasn't- I was just wondering what you thought about it," he was finally able to manage.

Éponine thought for a moment. "Well, in all honesty, I would love to get married. Actually, I would love to get married to _you_," Enjolras' eyes lit up at this and he urged her to continue.

Éponine kept going at his insistence.

"But, I don't want to get married for the baby, and I don't want to get married for other people's approval. I want to get married for _you_."

Enjolras shifted his position so that he was facing Éponine. He took her hands in his. "I feel the exact same way. But, all the same, I'm not sure how everyone would react."

Éponine furrowed her brows and smiled. "Who even cares? Let's just get married tomorrow, or wait until the kid is five so they can be _in_ the wedding. I don't know and I don't care. But all I know is that I want whatever happens to happen with you."

"Me too, Éponine, but I don't think you understand what would happen if my family caught wind of an illegitimate child. My father would march down here in an instant and demand we either get married or..."

Éponine put up a hand. "I get it. But I've already told you, I'm not going to get married for your father."

"Neither am I. But what if I asked you normally?"

Éponine furrowed her brows again. "What do you mean?"

Enjolras leaned to the drawer on his beside table and retrieved a small box. He held it in his hands and looked at it, turning it over a couple times.

Éponine's eyes widened. "What is-"

Enjolras interrupted her. "I got this, just in case. I wasn't sure if you would want to, but I think I do."

He opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a diamond embedded on top. Éponine drew in a shaky gasp.

"Éponine, will you-"

"Yes!"

She tackled him with a kiss. He pulled back after a full two minutes. "What if I was about to say, 'will you go pick up some milk?'"

Éponine grinned. "I would've still taken the ring."

* * *

**A/N: Please help my next story by messaging!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: You guys! I'm so happy with how much you all want to help! Picking my next story is hard as all hell, and this is making it easier. I've gotten past the first round of eliminations, and I'm down to less ideas. But I just added a new idea, too.**

**So please, please if you want to help, PM me! I need your help like crazy- I HAVE FOURTEEN IDEAS!**

**Also, you might want to remember, I picture Adrien as Ramin Karimloo. I love Ramin, don't get me wrong, but I just see him as Adrien. **

**Did that last note scare the crap out of you? If so, then I'll answer the question now: yes, Adrien is back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Twenty Six

Enjolras was in a foul mood. He barged into the flat with a murderous look. Éponine, who was trying her best to hone her cooking skills, was standing at the stove.

Upon seeing the look in her fiancée's eyes, she put down her spoon. "Are you okay? You look like a beet," she said, trying to laugh off whatever might've happened.

The marble man sat down at the counter and ran his hands through his hair. "My father knows."

Éponine was puzzled. "Did you not want him to know?"

Enjolras looked up. "I did, but also- I don't know, it's complicated, I have a very strange relationship with my father."

The dark haired girl smiled warmly and crossed to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Well, just tell me what happened."

Enjolras looked up wearily. "I got to the cafe, and all the guys looked like they'd seen a ghost. Combeferre told me that a scary looking guy had come by and said he was my father, and demanded to see you, saying he needed to meet his future daughter and bearer of his grandchildren, except Joly told me that he spat out the words like they hurt him. But... Courf said... he... he looked out the window, saw my father's car... and Adrien was standing next to it.

"So now I'm worried they'll come by here, and harass you," he finished. There was panic in his eyes, something that Éponine had never seen in him.

"It's okay, let's just... get ready," Éponine perked up, and walked back to the stove. "Ooh! The rice is ready!" she squealed, and started to pull on some potholders.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras finally looked up from his hands.

His fiancée had the rice in a bowl on the table along with a plateful of chicken, and was now bustling around the whole flat, cleaning, organizing, etc.

She looked up. "Well, if your father and Adrien are coming, the place has to look nice, doesn't it?"

"Wait... so we're just going to let them in? Let them waltz into our home and tell us how to live our lives? Éponine, you realize Adrien will be here. Adrien. The same Adrien who did..." he trailed off. He didn't want to cause her pain.

Éponine put on a brave smile. "I know." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued her cleaning.

About five minutes later, there was a sharp knock at the door. Éponine ran to answer it, anxiously smoothing out her hair before pulling the front door open.

The man that stood before her was terrifying to say the least. He was tall, with white hair and a strong jaw. His eyes were blue like Enjolras', but unlike his son's, they were cold and icy.

Behind the man who was obviously Enjolras' father, stood Adrien. His handsome face was twisted into a smile at the sight of Éponine.

Éponine felt a presence behind her. "Hello father. Adrien," Enjolras addressed curtly.

The man looked to the girl in front of him and held out a hand. "Gregoire Armand. You must be Éponine, I believed we spoke on the phone on one occasion," he said. His handshake was firm, strong, and stated clearly, _I'm in charge._

Éponine stiffened when he brought up that phone call. She hated thinking about that day, the day when Adrien had kissed her, the day she'd left Enjolras. It could be the worst day of her entire life to date, and just letting it cross her mind made her want to collapse.

This brought the second man to the front of her brain. After letting Gregoire enter, she blocked the door, preventing Adrien from coming in. She'd had a plan about what to do when she faced him again, she'd had it for a long while now.

The girl smiled brightly. "Hello Adrien!" she chirped. She threw her arms around him in a giant bear hug, and tried to ignore the growing of the front of his pants as he pressed against her.

She whispered into his ear, "What a pleasure to see you again. But know, if you pull any shit, I won't hesitate to say that you forced yourself on me all those years ago. We wouldn't want the police hearing that, now would we?" She pulled away and beamed at him again. "Do come in."

Adrien's brown eyes were wide as he nodded and entered the flat.

* * *

The four were sitting at the dining room table, picking at their food without a word.

Finally, Gregoire broke the the silence. "So, Éponine, was it? When are you due?"

Éponine tried to smile pleasantly. "August twenty ninth."

"Hmm. I look forward to meeting the child. Although, I am interested in your little... story with my son. I am going to be blunt and say that I have heard too much about you. I was told that, although you were with Enjolras at the time, you forced yourself upon Adrien?"

There was a loud clang as Enjolras' fork hit the side of his plate. He sent a look of pure fury to Adrien. "You dirty, filthy _liar_! What is wrong with you? Why can't you, for once in your miserable life, try not to play the victim? You never are! It's always you pulling inappropriate crap, and putting the blame on someone else!"

Éponine grabbed his hand under the table before things got physical.

Gregoire looked between both of his sons. "What am I missing?" he asked. "What has happened between you two, you used to get along as if you were the best of friends."

Enjolras laughed bitterly. "Oh please, are you really so blind father? Adrien and I have never gotten along," as he spoke, his eyes never wavered from his brother's. "He was always spoiled, his wealth went to his head. He's never worked a single day his entire life, nor does he plan to. If you must know, he forced himself upon Éponine, not the other way around. He isn't used to not getting what he wants."

Gregoire pursed his lips. There was anger in his glacial eyes. "Son, I am afraid that we must be leaving. I have no great need to be in the company of you and your... _fiancée_ anymore. Come, Adrien, I am sure you do not wish this either."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at his brother, then Éponine, and followed his father out of the flat.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE HELP ME WITH ALL MY IDEAS BY PMING ME PLEEEASE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I believe I have narrowed it down to the top five ideas! Here are the plots in no particular order:**

**1. An AU fic. Éponine and Enjolras had been together for as long as anyone could remember. They were undoubtably in love. After the events of the barricade, Enjolras remembers the treasure of his autumn days and fathoms her to be dead. She remembers a blurry outline, but nothing else of him.**

**2. Éponine loves Marius, but he breaks her heart each and every time he looks at her. She is walking home one day and finds a drawing of a beautiful man on the curb. She dreams about her fantasy prince from the sketch every day and night as a fanciful escape from her daily hell, until she actually finds him.**

**3. Éponine Thénardier lives in our year. She is a student, lives an average life.**

**Until, by some mysterious phenomenon, she is pushed to 1832, to the June Rebellion. She is disoriented, and meets the leader. An unlikely romance blossoms between the two. It's a shame that she knows his fate.**

**4. Éponine is glad her voice is lower than most girls. She's glad that she only has to drop it an octave or two to reach the tones of normal men, and she's glad no one questions it. She hates her class, the bourgeois. She hates even being associated with that class. So every night, she slips on a hat and a red jacket and talks about equality to her men, none of them realizing that she is not what she says she is. One man comes to one of her meetings and is intrigued. He admires this 'Léandre', who speaks of freedom, and devotes himself to 'his' cause. Enjolras is none the wiser.**

**5. Éponine and Marius are in love. Marius is completely enamored with her, and her the same, but maybe not quite as much. Then she meets a handsome blond revolutionary, and breaks the young barons heart. She feels terrible, but cannot turn her back on her new true love.**

**Which one is your favorite? Please let me know!**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Éponine heard the door slam shut behind Adrien and she turned to look at Enjolras. He was still fuming.

Suddenly, she got this odd feeling. It swept over her entire body, and she felt this... _urge_.

She took Enjolras' face in her hands and kissed him with all her might. He was startled, but responded soon enough with equal fervor.

Her tongue demanded entry into his mouth, and he complied. There was nothing soft or gentle about this.

Éponine found herself just getting more riled up, and her hands were working on their own accord, starting to unbutton Enjolras' shirt. He helped her along, their lips never breaking contact.

Before either of them knew it, Éponine was pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Enjolras' waist. He pulled away from her mouth and started dotting kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, relishing in the little noises she made when he hit a sensitive spot.

They sunk to the floor, and were about to do the deed right there, when Éponine pulled away.

"Wait."

Enjolras stared into her eyes, out of breath and clearly not wanting to be interrupted in this surprisingly romantic moment on the dining room floor.

"What is it?"

"What are we doing? We shouldn't be doing this, we should be talking about what just happened. It was just my hormones taking over in a weird moment."

Enjolras' face fell slightly. "How about a comprimise? This first, then a serious conversation."

Éponine thought for a moment then answered with another aggressive kiss.

They continued on the floor for a long while, taking their sweet time. The next lapse of unknowable time was a tangle of limbs, the cold hard tile beneath them, skin on skin.

When they were finished, they didn't have a talk. Éponine fell asleep right there on the floor, her head on Enjolras' bare chest.

* * *

Éponine woke up in Enjolras' bed, like usual. The events of the previous day came flooding back to her. First the news of Enjolras' father knowing about the baby, then the dinner with Adrien, then the interesting and exhilarating turn of events on the dining room floor.

Éponine trudged into the kitchen to find her fiancée at the counter poring over a newspaper. She came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He looked up and smiled, taking her hand. "Hi there."

"Hi."

"I had to carry you back into bed. You were dead asleep."

"Well, you wore me out."

Enjolras chuckled. "You say it as if it was a bad thing."

"Of course not."

"Ugh! Please no more!" a voice sounded from the doorway. It was Azlema, with her suitcases all packed up and wearing a repulsed face."How often do you guys do _that_?"

Éponine smirked. "More often than you'd like to know about," she nodded to the bags. "Where are you going?"

Azelma looked perplexed. "Didn't I tell you? I've been feeling like I've been overstaying my welcome, so I'm moving in with Grantaire," she said.

Éponine choked on the sip of coffee she'd stolen from Enjolras' cup. "What? But- you- Grantaire- _intercourse_!"

Azelma giggled. "Let it go, 'Ponine. I'll still see you all the time."

"But we never even talked about this."

"It's okay, Éponine. No big deal," Azelma said, wrapping her sister in a hug. "My cab will be here soon. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

It was a lazy day, there weren't any classes to go to on a Sunday. The two lovers worked on the project for a while, but then just abandoned it to watch some television wrapped in each others arms.

A loud knock interrupted them from their quiet afternoon. Éponine answered the door to find a frazzled looking Azlema.

"Zel? What's wrong?"

"What did you say Adrien looks like again?"

"Um, short dark hair, cleft chin, dimples?"

"Yeah, he's outside- with Montparnasse."

* * *

**A/N: I realized- there's been no steam in any of my stories, so that's what all that's about.**

**Sorry about that cliffhanger!**

**I'm putting my ideas down here too:**

**1. An AU fic. Éponine and Enjolras had been together for as long as anyone could remember. They were undoubtably in love. After the events of the barricade, Enjolras remembers the treasure of his autumn days and fathoms her to be dead. She remembers a blurry outline, but nothing else of him.**

**2. Éponine loves Marius, but he breaks her heart each and every time he looks at her. She is walking home one day and finds a drawing of a beautiful man on the curb. She dreams about her fantasy prince from the sketch every day and night as a fanciful escape from her daily hell, until she actually finds him.**

**3. Éponine Thénardier lives in our year. She is a student, lives an average life.**

**Until, by some mysterious phenomenon, she is pushed to 1832, to the June Rebellion. She is disoriented, and meets the leader. An unlikely romance blossoms between the two. It's a shame that she knows his fate.**

**4. Éponine is glad her voice is lower than most girls. She's glad that she only has to drop it an octave or two to reach the tones of normal men, and she's glad no one questions it. She hates her class, the bourgeois. She hates even being associated with that class. So every night, she slips on a hat and a red jacket and talks about equality to her men, none of them realizing that she is not what she says she is. One man comes to one of her meetings and is intrigued. He admires this 'Léandre', who speaks of freedom, and devotes himself to 'his' cause. Enjolras is none the wiser.**

**5. Éponine and Marius are in love. Marius is completely enamored with her, and her the same, but maybe not quite as much. Then she meets a handsome blond revolutionary, and breaks the young barons heart. She feels terrible, but cannot turn her back on her new true love.**

**Which one is your favorite? Please let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I have heard the people sing! And my next story will be...**

**Drumroll please...**

**_Bumbumbumbumbum..._**

**OPTION 4! The title is 'Angry Men' and I'm super excited to get started on it!**

**Angry Men**

** Éponine is glad her voice is lower than most girls. She's glad that she only has to drop it an octave or two to reach the tones of normal men, and she's glad no one questions it. She hates her class, the bourgeois. She hates even being associated with that class. So every night, she slips on a hat and a red jacket and talks about equality to her men, none of them realizing that she is not what she says she is. One man comes to one of her meetings and is intrigued. He admires this 'Léandre', who speaks of freedom, and devotes himself to 'his' cause. Enjolras is none the wiser.**

**I'm glad all that choosing drama is over with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Wh-what?" sputtered Éponine.

Azelma nodded. "I was unpacking at Grantaire's, and I realized that I left my phone charger here, so I came back. I was about to walk up when I heard voices around the corner of the building. I looked around and saw Montparnasse talking to this guy. They were arguing, I think."

"What were they saying?"

"I only heard 'Parnasse. He said, "Regardless of who she ends up with, we agree that _he_ can't have her." And then Adrien nodded. I think they might've seen me though!"

Enjolras, who had come into the room to hear this, looked furious. "Éponine- you realize they're talking about you?"

Éponine raised her eyebrows. "Well, even if they are, there's no way whatever they're planning is going to succeed."

Azelma gulped. She took a deep breath and spoke tentatively. "Listen Éponine. I'm going to go out there and see what they're planning. I won't put myself in harms way, I promise, and I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not. Just stay here until I get back."

Éponine was worried about her sister, but Thénardiers were nothing if not stealthy, so she tried not to fret too much about her sister.

However, she was fretting far too much about the fact that Adrien and Montparnasse were outside planning something. Éponine ran from the front door towards the living room, where Enjolras would be. She didn't make it past the doorway, though, as her fiancé was standing in it.

"Enjolras! What do we do?"

"We'll figure it out once Azelma finds out their plan. Until then, we'll just hope nothing bad happens." He wrapped her in his arms tightly as if to protect her from the two men with nothing but his hold on her.

Neither of them looked up from the firm embrace, so neither of them saw the two men standing at the still open door.

"This sure is sweet, is it not?" said Montparnasse mockingly. Éponine froze.

"Why yes it is. I almost feel bad about making her leave," said Adrien.

They both burst into laughter. Éponine finally got the courage to peel herself off of Enjolras and face them.

"What do you want?" she asked as menacingly as she could, clenching her small fists at her side.

Montparnasse sneered. "Guess. We're not too happy with you, little lady. _We_ both want you, but _he_ got you. Lets change that, shall we?" the two men started to walk into the flat. Éponine instinctively backed away and ran into the wall that was her fiancé. She calmed down immediately and took his hand.

Enjolras took a small step forward. "How did you get in?"

Adrien shrugged. "Simple. _Her_." He went back to the doorway and reached his hand outside the flat. When his hand came back, it was gripping the collar of Azelma's shirt. The girl had tears pouring down her pretty face and shame was in her eyes.

Éponine started walking to her little sister. She stopped short, never breaking eye contact with her. "Azelma? What- but- why? How could you?"

Azelma shook her head. "No! No, it isn't like that, I swear! I went out there, and heard their conversation but they caught me and said if I didn't come up here and make you think I was scouting them out so they could come up, then they would-" She was silenced by a punch in the stomach delivered by Montparnasse.

Adrien dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor, where she collapsed. Éponine ran to her, ignoring the men that stood directly above her.

She wished she'd looked up.

She wished she'd seen the boot before it came crashing onto her head.

* * *

Éponine was out cold, Enjolras could tell as much. "Éponine!" he cried out.

He reached her and checked her pulse. Thankfully, it was still there.

Enjolras stood up straight and moved until his face was inches away from his brother's.

"What do you want with her?" his voice was gravelly. _He_ knew it was from holding back tears, but Adrien didn't, and it sounded perfectly threatening.

Adrien smirked. "What do you _think_ I want with her? This isn't about a whore I liked sleeping with anymore, Enjy. This is about you getting everything I want. Adding a girl to the list is a step too far. She was mine first, she belongs to me."

There was a deafening crack as Enjolras' fist made contact with his brother's jaw, and Adrien slumped against the wall. The blonde man turned to Montparnasse.

The criminal put up more of a fight. Enjolras punched, kicked, and scratched every part of him he could, until both the offenders lay on the floor, unmoving.

Enjolras scooped up Azelma and placed her on the sofa. She had bruises, yes, but Éponine's head injury was more urgent. Enjolras called Grantaire.

"Hello?" the drunk's voice carried over the receiver.

"Rocky, Azelma's been hurt. She's laying on the sofa, you come get her. I'll be at the hospital if you need me. The spare key is under the mat."

"Wait, what? What happened? Enjol-" Enjolras hung up the phone.

He knew the ambulance wouldn't be able to get here soon enough, and he knew all the shortcuts around town, because of Éponine. So he picked up her lifeless form and put her gently in the back of his car.

He did call the hospital to tell them that he was coming with a pregnant girl who'd gotten a head injury, which they took as important, fortunately.

He glanced back to her. Enjolras was an atheist, but he couldn't help but pray that his little family laying in the back seat would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm ending this a chapter early, meaning that this is the end. I did this chapter myself, because I had an idea of how I wanted it to end. I hope you enjoyed "A World You Long To See" and "Tomorrow Came".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

Chapter Twenty Nine

"She should be fine, Mr. Armand, and everything with the baby is in working order," said the doctor pleasantly as she came into the room.

Enjolras stood up from his chair next to Éponine's hospital bed for the first time in hours. "If everything is fine, then why isn't she awake yet?" he asked.

"She's been through trauma. It's normal for her to be sleeping a while. She will most likely wake up in the next couple of hours and then all three of you can go home," the doctor said, putting emphasis on the word 'three'.

Enjolras smiled in thanks. Right as the doctor left the room, Enjolras' phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck, Enjolras!"

"Hello, Grantaire."

"I book it to your place, get the goddamn key out from under the mat, and then I find two scary looking dudes on your floor passed out all bloody. Azelma's laying on the couch out for the count, and it looked like she'd been coughing up blood! What the fuck happened!"

Enjolras sighed. "The two men were Montparnasse and Adrien."

Grantaire was silent for a while. "Wait... Montparnasse as in, Éponine's abusive ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"And Adrien, as in, your douche older brother Adrien who you try to keep from Éponine?"

"The very same."

"What were they doing there?"

"They both have a thing for Éponine and they came to take her away."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah."

There was a long silence before Grantaire spoke.

"So you left Azelma ALONE with them?"

"Oh. Umm-"

"You fucking idiot! What if they'd woken up! God forbid YOUR girlfriend get hurt, but it's fine to leave mine unconscious in a flat where her only company is two potential murderers slash kidnappers!"

"Rocky, you have to understand-"

"Then I had to call the cops because, guess what, these guys had guns on them! GUNS! What if they'd woken up and Azelma hadn't? Huh? What then? I'm glad you're rich, because funerals are expensive."

"Rocky, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"Overreacting? Over-fucking-reacting! No, I don't believe I am."

He hung up with nothing but a mutter about needing a drink.

Enjolras returned his phone to his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair.

He watched Éponine sleep for a while before there was a knock on the hospital room door. Gavroche burst in, followed by the rest of the Amis and Cosette.

Gavroche was crying, hard. "It's not fair! What'd she ever do, I was always the bad one! I deserved this, not her!" The poor boy ran to Enjolras and grabbed his hands.

"What's gonna happen to her?" he asked timidly, tear tracks still cutting gleaming lines down his face.

"The doctor was just in here, she's going to be just fine."

Gavroche jumped onto his lap and cried into his shoulder for a bit. "I'm sorry, Enjolras! I'm so sorry! Montparnasse has always been so possessive about her, we should've known this would happen," he wailed.

Enjolras took the little boy by the shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes, blue on blue. "Gav, she's going to be fine."

"When will she get up?"

"Probably soon."

"I'm gonna stay in here!"

"Alright then, if you insist."

Éponine woke up panicked. "Where are they? Are they gone?"

Her hands and eyes flew to her stomach.

Enjolras tried to calm her down. "It's alright, the baby is fine. You're fine."

"That's all we can hope for, isn't it? To be fine?"

"It appears so. We're going to be fine."

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: I ended it a chapter early, I'm sorry, but I started 'Angry Men' and I couldn't stop! So that'll be up tomorrow or the next day, probably.**


End file.
